Persona 3 Portable: The World of Ours
by Gones
Summary: The World is a fragile thing. You'd expect it to break when Fools come into contact. P3/P3P fic. Hamuko centric. THIS IS GOING TO BE REWRITTEN; PLEASE GO OVER TO  P3P: Ad Infinitum
1. Chapter 1

**?**

**

* * *

**

The young girl was in shock. Her brother was inches away, lying in a pool of his own blood. Somehow, the car had crashed into one of the walls of the bridge. Her mother and father had somehow turned into coffins, and the contents… could only be described as something out of a horrible nightmare.

This was a nightmare. Yes, all of it had to be a dream. It was the only possible explanation for the green skies and eerie moon that loomed with a ghostly green hue.

In a daze, she shifted through the wreckage of the car, through the glass and broken bits of metal that lie scattered about, pulling out her elder brother out of the pool of blood. Upon closer inspection, the blood was not his own, however he was cover in cuts and bruises, having shielded the girl from the full brunt of the crash. It was only a matter of time until he would fade from the pain.

In the midst of the nightmare, two figures were in the distance. The girl watched silently, holding her brother's limp hand thinking nothing of the two fighting. It was as if they were dancing in the moonlight, but in reality, it was clear that neither could overcome the other. Explosions followed the duo to the point where the bridge itself shuddered, threatening of collapse, yet no such thing occurred.

She wanted to scream for help, yet her throat was dry. She wanted to break down and cry, but she was shaken. Looking back at the wreckage of the car and what she refused to believe were her parents then back at her brother, she squeezed his fragile, limp hand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she began squinting in the direction of the two figures, before glancing at her brother. Maybe if she asked nicely, they could save him. That was all she wanted…

"He…lp…" She muttered inaudibly, wishing to anybody out there that _someone_, anyone would save them. Or save her beloved family at least…

She couldn't bear to be alone.

As she half dragged and carried her brother with her small frame, one of the figures stopped to look at her.

**I'm sorry for interrupting… **She wanted to say, but the words could not form in her mouth. Helplessly, she gazed at the figure then glanced at her brother, whose breath began to grow faint.

"P-Please…" She cowered helplessly in the presence of these figures, her eyesight flickering as the white figure drew closer.

"…Identified. Two suitable vessels. The other has sustained fatal damage, thus inappropriate. The other… has sustained severe mental trauma, and minor physical injuries." Her voice was a cold monotone, like a machine's. Ignoring this, the girl stared up at her with rapidly fading vision.

"…Save him…plea...se…" She gave a pleading look to the white figure, who on closer inspection was a woman who had eyes the bluest of cerulean. She didn't quite understand what she was doing as she walked up to both of them before glancing back at the black figure in the distance.

"I cannot. His physical state is too severe, and there are no tools that can be used proper treatment nor for first aid. Chances of survival are 0.739%…"

Weakly looking at her brother, she glanced back at the girl questioningly as she wrapped herself around her. Suffocating her, to the point where she let go of his hand.

"W-W-Wha-"

"Please… forgive me."

The woman's voice was a soft whisper this time as the girl's vision faded.

* * *

**Early Morning**

**

* * *

**

At that moment that girl, 10 years later, snapped her head up from that startling nightmare. Breathing heavily, she glanced around wearily before finally relaxing.

"All a dream… it was just a dream…" She furrowed her eyebrows as she shut her eyes tightly. Rubbing her temples, she inclined herself to the side of the bed, stumping to the mirror that lay on her wall. Sweat beaded on the sides of her temple, and her bright red hair a mess. Groaning slightly, she rubbed her head and glanced at the calendar that rested on the wall above her bed.

"…September 4th." Grabbing the brush that lay on her dresser, she ran it through her hair several times before deciding it was neat enough to tie in her usual style. After getting dressed in her summer attire, she sighed before making the last touch of putting in her hairpins.

Grabbing her schoolbag (which had not been touched after she threw it on her desk the night before), she rested her hand on the doorknob before glancing back at her empty room.

"…I'll be going now, Onii-chan."

Smiling weakly, she turned the doorknob, before shutting the door.

* * *

**After School**

**

* * *

**

**Evening**

**

* * *

**

Upon walking back to the dorm, she immediately was greeted by Fuuka, with a usual note from Junpei that he wanted to go to Tartarus.

…Frankly, she wanted to go as well. There were many members of the team now, thanks to the newest additions to the team. Shinjiro Aragaki, who seemed kind despite his rough exterior, and Ken Amada, who seemed quite mature for his age. Of course, new members meant that they need to be equipped, and what kind of leader would she be if she didn't look out for her teammates?

After slipping outside of the dorm, she made one of her late night excursions into the Paulwonia Mall towards the police station, thinking of how in the world Officer Kurosawa managed to smuggle these sort of things to the SEES members. Perhaps that's why some of the things he sold (Aigis' equipment in particular) were so expensive. Sighing, she emerged out of the Police box moments later carrying new equipment and weapons alike, then out of a whim, she decided to go to the Velvet Room.

Pushing open the door, she found herself back inside the eerily soothing depths of the elevator-like room that let in flashes of bright light every so often. Taking a seat, she was greeted by Theodore, or Theo as he preferred to be called.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Master Hamuko." He bowed, was he walked up to her in his frank and usual manner.

"What might I help you with today?"

"Do you have any new requests?"

"None in particular, Master Hamuko. Or rather, why don't you take a glance through them yourself?" He said smoothly as he handed her the compendium.

Taking it from his gloved hands, she began flipping through the pages halfheartedly, barely glancing at all of the reflections of her soul before closing the compendium and resting her hand on her cheek.

"If I may ask, is something on your mind?" Theo asked nonchalantly as he placed a cup of tea in front of her, which barely moved despite the fact that the Velvet Room itself was a goddamn moving elevator. Sighing, she placed the compendium on the table and glanced at Theodore.

"I had a dream last night."

"Oh really?" He replied in his quirky tone, that usually implied that his interest had been caught. Glancing at her as well, the platinum blond assistant stared down at her. "If it isn't too much trouble, might you tell me about it? We who dwell in the Velvet Room cannot dream, due to this place's existence lies in between dream and reality."

"Makes sense." She nodded, picking up her cup of tea and taking a sip before continuing. "…Did you know, a long time ago, I had an twin?"

"Is that so?"

"I had a dream of him. Or to be more specific, a flashback of the day I lost my entire family."

"A Flashback? A flash of light behind one's back…? No, I merely kid. I know exactly what you are referring to, so please, do not make such a face at me." Theodore said chidingly as the slightly annoyed look on Hamuko's face was replaced by a somber look. "If I recall correctly, you are orphaned, correct?"

She nodded slowly.

"I see. I believe I've mentioned at least once or twice to you about my elder sisters, correct?"

"Mhm. Why is it that I never see them around?" Hamuko asked indifferently, as she gave Theodore a curious look.

"W-Why, it is because they are attending to other pressing matters at hand! Yes, I'm absolutely sure of it." He supposed somewhat in a shaky manner. "But that aside, would you care to tell me more of this twin brother of yours?"

"…" Looking up at the restless clock that laid on the wall, Hamuko briefly sighed again as another flash of light flickered through the grate. "Despite us being twins, we looked nothing alike. But it's somewhat expected for fraternal twins to end up that way. Onii-chan was a quiet person. He was really good at everything he tried, even if he didn't have an interest for it."

"Gifted. Much like yourself, Master Hamuko."

"Are you flattering me again?" She asked with a slight smile as she continued. "Anyway, back when I- when _we_ were seven, I was learning how to make Origami cranes. Onii-chan managed to make more than I could after looking over the instructions once or twice. It was so long ago, I can't remember anymore."

"…Ten years ago…" Theodore mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah no! Please, take no notice of me. Keep going! I wish to hear more!"

"Whatever you say." She shrugged as she took in another breath. "…I didn't realize it back then, but it's because of him that I'm still alive. I can't remember how, but we got into a car accident… and the car crashed into the wall. Onii-chan was the one who shielded me from the full force of the crash. Everything's fuzzy after that…" She sighed again, and closed her eyes as a gentle smile grew on her face.

"Lately, I've been wondering how he'd be like if he were still alive. He was never much of a talker, so I bet he'd be even more quiet than he was as a kid." She opened her eyes as she stifled a joyless chuckle. "But, he was much more considerate. He'd always try to find ways to make me happy and stuff, even though he was quiet most of the time. He always went along with whatever I wanted, so much that it makes me regret not doing anything that he wanted to do. I love him very much, even though he isn't here anymore…"

"…I see."

"Why so curious today, Theo?"

"Does it seem that way? I am always curious to know more of you, our valued guest." He spoke softly as he handed her the compendium with a smile. "Now that you seem to be in a lighter mood, perhaps you would take full account of what the services of the Velvet Room offer today? Please excuse me for a moment…"

She blinked only once after he left.

**Was he trying to cheer me up? **

Shrugging, she picked up the compendium and glanced through its pages more thoroughly. There were new requests, as she thought. Nothing seemed much out of the ordinary when her eyes fell on a simple request. So simple, it made it out of the average request he usually asked of her. It laid on its page, as plain as day, despite the fact it was hidden by several walls of text that described her Personae and their backgrounds.

"_There is something peculiar about the room at the end of the hallway on the second floor of your dormitory. Could you please investigate this for me?"_

There was no deadline. How Theodore knew these things, she didn't know. One of these days, she would ask, but until then, she waited for him to return, so she could accept this request. When he did comeback, he stood prudishly as per usual, taking no heed of her surprise at this request.

"Ah, I see you've taken the latest request."

"Yeah. About that." She began to say as she gave him a curious look. "What exactly is wrong about that room?"

"Nothing at all, I suppose. It's caught my interest, is all. That is why I am asking you to explore it for me."

Raising her eyebrow skeptically, Theodore gave her another chiding tut as he beckoned for the compendium, which she handed over with no qualms. Once the leather bound book laid safely in the crook of his arm, he looked toward Hamuko with an earnest smile.

"This request does not have a deadline, but do take care not to take too long to complete it, Master Hamuko."

"Right." She nodded, returning his smile with one of her more gentle looks as she stood up, and began heading toward the exit as Theodore bowed slightly.

"Until then."

The door illuminated everything with a brilliant flash as she stepped back into her reality.


	2. Chapter 2

After having Ken and Shinjiro's weapons delivered to the dorm, she decided against her previous decision of going to Tartarus one last time. Nearly everyone was equal leveled, thus there was really no need to train. The person whom had gotten lost the day before (who had left a reward at the police box which Officer Kurosawa handed over) had been rescued with no qualms. She would allow her teammates rest, after their hard efforts to keep apathy syndrome at bay.

Tomorrow was the full moon.

Last time, it had been both the Justice and Chariot, which led only to the Hermit. How many more shadows were left anyway? After handing over Ken and Shinjiro's weapons, she hastily bid her dorm mates a good night with the excuse that she wanted to be in a 'Great' condition on tomorrow's battle. Great was the best way to go, and she sure as hell wasn't going to take shit from any shadows. Midway on the staircase, she slapped the side of her cheek.

She was _really _starting to sound like Junpei.

As she trekked the rest of the way up the stairs, she stopped dead in the second floor's hallway, and turned her gaze to the end of the hallway. Curiously, she walked to the edge of the hallway to the questioned door.

There was no nameplate. No sign that there was someone living there either, and as far as she knew, it was a vacant room. Tentatively, she reached out to grasp the doorknob.

"Whoa, Hamuko. Did you forget your room was on the third floor or somethin'?"

Jumping slightly, she turned around as Junpei stood idly behind her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything like that." He spoke anxiously as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Oh please." She said as she feigned false annoyance, before transfixing an easygoing smile on her cap wearing teammate. "What's next? Another session of 'Junpei's Believe it or Don't?'"

"Hey, you gotta admit, that was a pretty amazing performance I put back then." He said as he gave her a joking look. "Did ya see the look on Yuka-tan's face? But enough of that for now. What're you doing on the boy's floor, Leader?"

"Just curious, actually." She said truthfully as she glanced back at the unnamed door. "Does anyone stay in that room?"

"What? Naaaah, that room's empty." Junpei droned as he waved his hand dismissively as he pointed to the door next to it. "I would know- I'm in the room right next door, see?"

"So there's no one in there?"

"Of course not. Since when did you think that there was someone in there?"

"A rumor." She hastily lied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay. Since when did rumors of our dorm go flying around? Now you're starting to freak me out."

"Well, like I said, I was just curious." Hamuko retorted defensively as he scratched the back of his head again, then groaned.

"Fine, fine, I get it. Just don't get all defensive- that's Yuka-tan's thing." Putting on a dangerous smirk, he pointed his thumb at the door. "You wanna get in there, right?"

"Pretty much. It's not a crime if no one's there, right?"

"I dunno about that. Heck, it still might be classified as 'unlawful entry' as long as Mitsuru-sempai is around. Maybe it'd be a good idea to notify her or something first before you try busting it down."

"Better yet!" Hamuko nearly yelled ecstatically as she hit the palm of her hand with her other fist. "Maybe she has the key to the room."

"…Never thought of that." Junpei muttered sullenly before breaking out a goofy grin. "Aww, whatever. Tomorrow's the big fight, right? Let's do our best!"

"Let's do this like always!" She grinned as they exchanged confident looks. "Make sure you get a good night's rest Junpei. I'll be counting on you."

"O-Oh, sure. Stay sharp!" He replied sheepishly as he hastily grabbed the doorknob and ran into his own respective room.

Now alone again, she glanced between downstairs and upstairs, before finally deciding to get this request over with. After all, Theodore did say not to take too long to finish it… So why not get it over with tonight? Walking back downstairs, she spotted Mitsuru sitting in her accustomed seat in the lounge, reading a book as usual.

"Do you need something, Arisato?" Mitsuru asked coolly as she closed the book and kept it on her lap, as she threw a glance at Hamuko.

"Actually, yes." She nodded as she glanced upstairs. "Do you have the key to the room on the second floor?"

"You mean the one that isn't being used, correct? Why would you need the key?" She asked critically, but not in a threatening way.

"I wanted to check something." She lied somewhat, as she played around with a loose thread from her skirt.

"As I've said before Arisato. That room isn't in use, or rather, it hasn't been in use since the dorm was made. And this _was _a regular dorm before it became the SEES base of operations." Mitsuru shrugged as she stood up from her seat, uttering a "Pardon me," as she made her way behind the counter. "It's anyone's guess why you would want the key for that room, but if you insist."

Following Mitsuru to the front of the counter, Hamuko waited patiently for her to go through the key drawer. After closing the drawer with a resounding click, a frown graced her features as she looked back at Hamuko.

"…Odd."

"Is something wrong Sempai?"

"The key is missing." She replied as she furrowed her eyebrows, before crossing her arms.

"Do you think someone might've taken it?"

"That would be impossible. All the keys that aren't in use are in this drawer." She explained, as she beckoned Hamuko to come behind the counter. "As you can see, there's nothing here."

It was true. The drawer was empty, thus proving Mitsuru's point further.

"Isn't there a master key or something?" Hamuko asked hopefully as Mitsuru folded her arms.

"Yes. The master key is in my possession." She nodded curtly as she dug into her skirt pocket, retrieving a rather worn copper key for Hamuko to see. After staring at Hamuko rather contemplatively, she held it out for her to take. "I trust your judgment that you won't decide to go through other rooms. When you're done with it, please return it to me, Arisato."

"Of course Sempai!" She nodded as she accepted the key from her maroon-haired senior. Pleasantly, she bowed slightly to show her thanks, earning an amused look from Mitsuru as she ran back up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

Walking casually over to the door at the end of the hallway, she inserted the key into the slot of the door. As she turned the doorknob in gently, the door creaked open as she poked her head through, before letting the door open by itself. She fumbled through the darkness for a light switch for a few moments as the hallway lights could not permeate the dark curtain that shrouded the room. After a few minutes of motioning blindly, her hand flicked the light switch upward, thus flooding the room with light.

Blinking a couple of times to allow her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she glanced around the room with piqued interest. It was empty, as she somewhat expected.

"That was anti-climactic." She mused to herself as she took a seat on the bed before letting herself fall down on the mattress. After lying there for a bit, she bit her lip as she turned off the lights and waltzed out of the room, allowing it to close with a affirmative click of the lock.

…**This was **_**way**_** too easy. **

As she padded downstairs, she returned the key to Mitsuru with no qualms before walking over to the front door.

"Are you going out again Hamuko-san?" Ken asked curiously as she rested her hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah. I have an errand to run, so I'll be right back Ken-kun." She replied nonchalantly as she opened the front door before glancing at all the other members who were relaxing in the lounge. "Make sure you guys get a good rest for tomorrow's operation!"

"No worries here, leader."

"You can count on me."

"It'll be my first full moon operation, so I'll take that advice."

"…Tch."

"I'll try to live up to your expectations."

"Woof!"

"Koromaru says, 'I will do my best as well!'" Came Aigis's monotonous reply. "As will I, Hamuko-san."

"I'll be right back!" She smiled as she shut the door behind her, as she began her trek to the Paulwonia Mall for the umpteenth time today.4

* * *

"That was rather fast of you, Master Hamuko. Did you indeed search every aspect of that room?"

"I wouldn't say that, but yes, I did take a look through the room. It was empty; no one lives there anyway."

"…I see." Theodore said somewhat disappointedly as he rested his hand on the cover of the compendium, closing his eyes nostalgically as he reopened them with a aching look in his eyes. "Perhaps… in a different time and place not so different from yours, someone indeed lives there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked inquisitively, as she drew closer to the clad blue attendant. "Theo?"

"Forgive me if I said something particular, Master Hamuko." He bowed his head apologetically as he resumed his mysterious façade. "Allow me to thank you for your time. There was no reward for this particular request, you see…"

Hamuko slapped her hand against her cheek. No wonder it had been so damn easy. Feeling somewhat played, she leaned back against the lyre-shaped arch of her chair, groaning to herself.

"But worry not! I have a suitable solution if you are somewhat saddened by the lack of a reward…!" He spoke jovially as he placed the compendium on the cloth-covered table, before making his way to her side. Taking her up by her hand, he pushed her towards the exit of the Velvet room.

"Hey! What're you doing?" She yelled loudly as he pulled her closer towards the exit. Struggling slightly, she began attempting to wrench his hand away. However, his hold remained ever fast. Pulling her close despite her flustered attempts to shy away, he whispered quietly, just enough for her to hear-

"I have some business I must attend to. If you would allow me a peaceful moment before returning, I would be most grateful-"

**What.**

Before she could say anything else, he shoved her out of the Velvet Room. Stumbling slightly as she was forced back into reality, she turned around towards the door and wrenched it open, intending to give Theodore a piece of her mind.

It was empty.

The flashes of light still occurred every so often, the clock continued to move, yet Igor and Theodore were no where to be seen. Not even the table, or the navy blue loveseat were in place. Without the inhabitants of the Velvet room, it seemed empty. Barren. Venturing further, she laid her eyes on the drape covered doors that laid untouched. Curious, she moved closer to examine them before noticing something that indeed caught her eye.

There was a glint of refracted light upon the wall. Turning around, she saw a large, ornate mirror.

"…?"

There was something… off about it. Not like the enchanted mirrors she had seen at Shirakawa Boulevard. It was reflecting something… but it wasn't her.

Walking up front to the mirror, she noticed it was not her reflection looking back at her. It was boy, who looked nothing like her.

He had blue hair and grey eyes, and wore a boy's edition of a Gekkoukan Uniform in contrast to hers. He had a slouching posture, and had his silver headphones over his shoulders much like she did. They were in complete contrast, yet… something about him was familiar. The boy in the mirror looked just about as surprised as she did… yet after a moment, her merely smiled, causing her to blush a little bit. Carefully, he lifted his hand towards the base of the glass, giving her a look that he expected her to do the same.

Following the same suit, she stared at the blue haired boy, who merely gave her a placid look as he did the same. No sooner than she had done so, she saw herself reflected in her eyes, imagining that he saw the same. But, this was different.

Gasping, her eyes widened in shock as she lifted her hand away from the glass as she brought it towards her mouth, covering it as she came to a realization of whom she was looking at.

"O-Onii-chan!"

Lifting his hand away from the glass, the blue haired boy simply smiled apologetically as he watched. Furiously, she began to hit the glass with balled up fists as tears began forming in the corners of her eyes as he simply stared at her with a sad look.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She screamed as she continued to hit the glass, in hopes it would give way, so she could see him once more- to talk to the brother whom she had dearly missed, to hear what he had to say, to give him a hug, something other than false contact between the mirror provided.

"Please…"

Growing weary, she stopped her attempts and slumped down to the floor, weakly batting the glass that held strong. The Boy in the mirror followed the same suit as he gave a concerned look, laying his hand on the glass as if he were trying to reach out to her, but no such thing happened. Crying openly, Hamuko continued to beat against the glass as the ticking of the relentless clock continued to spin… when everything stopped.

In mid-flash, the elevator stopped moving, the clocked ceased its continuous rotation, striking at where midnight should have been.

Then, the glass cracked. Forming intricate breaks from the single strike that one had formed, both of them edged away from the mirror as they watched in horror as the fractures formed deeper cracks along the mirror's edge. Slivers splintered themselves as the glass began chipping away. Unaware of herself, she reached out to him one more time…

Following the same suit, the blue haired boy also attempted the same… fingertips awkwardly wrapping themselves around each other as they made contact.

The world began to crumble.


	3. Chapter 3

A gold butterfly woke her up as the world began to deteriorate.

Butterflies always intrigued her, and this one was no different, excluding the fact that it was _glowing_ and whatnot. Hell, the one she saw back in April talked to her, yet even now she wasn't sure if she had been imagining all of that. As the butterfly flew into her hands, she cupped it and reopened her hands, and unexpectedly, it wasn't there anymore. Looking around, she still saw the world continue to shatter and break. Her brother- her beloved 'Onii-chan' was no where in sight.

Confirming she was alone, Hamuko doubled over as she hugged her knees. Butterflies reminded her of a phrase she was familiar with.

The butterfly effect.

They had spoken about it once or twice in class, and it made her question her own existence. It was strange, how such a concept could dig out such a deep notion… yet it shook her to the core of her soul. She would think of all the possibilities she had missed on the years. To gain is to lose what had not been chosen. That was the basis of the concept when put simply.

She and her brother were twins.

In the car crash that had claimed her family's life, what would had happened if she were the one to perish instead? Would her brother have lived? What would be the differences? What were the odds that both would be able to survive? What would had happened if they hadn't awoken to the dark hour that night ten years ago?

She already knew the answer, despite herself. She came to this conclusion long ago.

Something in her heart told her that they could never be together. No matter how hard she wished, it would never be granted. There was a term for it, actually.

Paradox.

Would it be wrong to say that her power stemmed from his death? Since then… she wanted to protect those dear to her. The price of power had been steep. In the end, she had nothing left to protect. After being alone for so many years… Why was she fighting in SEES? Was it because she was asked to? Was it because she wanted to help? What was it? What did she live for?

Fate was cruel. It forced on her a responsibility that she had to accept. Thinking back on it wouldn't change anything… the only thing to do now was move forward with it in mind…

_The damage is irreversible… as is the flow of time._

She floated around aimlessly in the dissonance and destruction as her thoughts moved boundlessly. Everything was shattering, yet the familiar cerulean eyed boy in striped pajamas stood in place, beckoning to her.

_Back in April… you signed a contract. Remember? You said you would take responsibility for your actions._

**I intend to. **She thought dryly as she clasped Pharos's waiting hand. In return, he gave her an enigmatic smile as her vision flickered.

_That's good. This is your fault after all… I expect you to honor your commitment and accept your punishment when this is all over. But I don't have to remind you, do I…?_

The fragments began realigning themselves as her mind blacked out.

_What a Fool you are… and a magnificent one at that._

_

* * *

_

**_09/5/09_ Early Morning**

_

* * *

_

Blinking drowsily, Hamuko shifted from the blankets as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sudden adrenaline kicked in as she glanced around, obviously startled by the sudden change in her surroundings. What had happened? Was it all a dream? How was she back in her room? The Velvet room was-

The Velvet room was being destroyed before her eyes.

That was the last thing she recalled, yet how did she end up back in her room? Rubbing her temples, she kicked the blankets off of herself before haphazardly folding them on the edge of her bed. Right then, her alarm clock went off. Frustrated for waking up before her alarm, she slammed her fist on it, shutting it up indefinitely before collapsing on her freshly made bed.

She was never going to get those minutes of lost sleep back.

Groaning, she lazily tied her hair up and adjusted her hair decs as she wrapped her white blouse around herself, buttoning it until the last five, thus giving her chest enough room to breathe. With her Gekkoukan attire on, she clipped on her headphones and began listening to the steady flood of music that she needed. She didn't enjoy silence.

She really didn't want to go to school today, for more reasons than the fact that the full moon operation was _today_ of all days. Who was she kidding? Thanks to that event… fiasco or whatever, she was tired like hell. She hated it when her dreams got caught up in reality. It was depressing, really. Seeing her brother… or an illusion of him… perhaps it had been her imagination when she felt the fleeting warmth of his hand. Slapping both of her hands against her face, she exited her room and padded downstairs, towards school.

Maybe they had Yawn-B-Gone in stock today.

* * *

** After school**

* * *

Thankfully, they did. Buying some at lunchtime woke her up enough for Mr. Ekoda's lesson… but like all other times, she slept through his class, waking up after the last bell rang. She needed to stop doing that.

"Hey Hamuko. Feeling better?"

Raising her head off of the desk, she looked up to see the familiar pink of Yukari's sweater. With an inward sigh, she allowed her back to lean against the chair as she gave an apologetic look. "More or less."

"You should get plenty of rest then," Yukari said as she sat down on the desk in front of her. "I mean, the operation's tonight."

"I know." Hamuko nodded as she played with her hairpins, before glancing around the classroom for the familiar cap-wearing class clown. "Where's Junpei?"

"Probably at the dorm." Yukari shrugged nonchalantly as she gestured towards the door. "As soon as the bell rang, he was out the door. You'd think he'd grow up after getting into high school."

"Boys will be boys." Hamuko mused as she stretched her arms upward as Yukari shot her a curious look. "Is something on your mind Yukari?"

"Yeah, actually," The brunette nodded truthfully as she gave a slightly uncomfortable look. "Who was that guy who carried you to the dorm?"

Hamuko froze. "…Wha?"

"Oh sorry! Of course you don't remember; you were knocked out at that time." She said.

"Wait," Hamuko said sullenly as she gave a confused look. "_who_ carried me to the dorm all the way from the Paulownia Mall?"

"That far?"

She nodded. "That far."

"I don't know… I mean, imagine our surprise when some guy came knocking on our door a little past eleven o' clock, and said he found you unconscious on the ground. Who knows what could've happened to you if he didn't find you." She said with slight disgust, before shrugging. "He seems like a nice person, considering what he did for you. And guess what?"

"What?"

"He was wearing this school's uniform!" Yukari said excitedly as she smiled a bit at this revelation. "And he looked like a pretty nice too…"

Hamuko gave Yukari her full attention as she sat up in her chair, stifling a giggle to herself as she gave the brunette a suggestive look.

"So you've finally found a guy who caught your eye, hmm?"

"W-Well, yeah…" She mumbled as she blushed a vivid pink that would put her sweater to shame. "But I dunno…"

"Come on Yukari! You're not going to let him pass you by, are you?"

"W-Well, guy matters can wait for now! And I never said that I was going to let him pass me by, Hamuko." Yukari replied as she grabbed her book bag, before giving Hamuko a cheeky grin. "Time's wasting away. Let's go head back to the dorm and rest up for the operation, 'kay?"

"Agreed." She smiled jokingly as she caught up to Yukari.

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

**Dark Hour**

* * *

Everyone was present, excluding Junpei and Ken for some reason. Hamuko figured they would show up sooner or later; she was sure that they wouldn't abandon the operation. As she stood in the command room with her fellow S.E.E.S. members, she watched Fuuka fervently search as she stood inside of her pink, gown-wearing persona, Lucia.

"Tonight marks the sixth full moon… do you detect a shadow?" Ikutsuki asked nonchalantly.

_Yes… it's near the Paulownia Mall… I think. _

"You think…?" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow questioningly as the teal-haired girl furrowed her eyebrows.

_For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location… But, I'm trying to narrow it down…_

"Is that its power?" Akihiko asked.

_I don't know._She said as she shook her head, pressing her hands together as she continued her search.

"We have enough to go on." Shinjiro brusquely said as Ken came running into the command room.

"Did you find Iori?" Mitsuru asked as Ken caught his breath.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"That idiot!" Yukari sighed uncomfortably as she slapped her forehead. "He knows it's tonight…"

"But where could he have gone?" Hamuko wondered aloud as her teammates merely shrugged in response.

_I don't sense him anywhere nearby__. _Fuuka said as she looked up at Mitsuru for confirmation. _…Should I take more time to look for him? Just in case?_

At that moment, Ikutsuki spoke up. "No, it's okay. You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus at the task at hand.

"…" Shinjiro shot a stealthy glare at an unaware Ikutsuki, much to Hamuko's surprise. Did he have something against the chairman…?

"Anyway, we can't afford to waste anymore time." Mitsuru broke the silence as she stood up towards the door. "Let's go."

Everyone began to file out of the room, with the exception of Ikutsuki. As Hamuko set out to follow them, Shinjiro grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait."

"?" Giving Shinjiro a curious look, she complied and waited for what he needed to say.

"…Did he say anything earlier?"

"I don't think so." She said as she gave a fretful look. "Why?"

"…Nothing." He said as he let go of her shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the command room, leaving her alone with Ikutsuki.

Quietly, she followed after them. Something about the chairman made her uneasy. And it wasn't the awful groan inducing puns.

* * *

**Paulownia Mall**

* * *

Blood was spewing out of the main fountain of the Paulownia mall. It was spewing from every other fountain, flecks of it spraying nearby and forming pools on the tiled floor. It drizzled down from the walls as they walked inside the silent mall.

"Wow… this looks like something out of a horror movie." Yukari shuddered as her eyes strayed from fountain to fountain.

"This is the real deal. Did you forget that?" Akihiko asked sternly as Yukari's face took a light shade of red.

"I know." She nodded stiffly as her jaw tightened.

As the other S.E.E.S. members stood idly by, Fuuka walked to the center fountain and evoked Lucia. After a few moments of undisturbed concentration, Mitsuru spoke.

"Do you detect anything?"

_Only a faint presence__. _Fuuka seemed obviously perturbed. Clasping her hands over her chest, she continued to focus.

_It seems so close… yet… why?_

"Alright, let's split up and search for it," Mitsuru yelled commandingly to everyone. At times like these, it made Hamuko wonder why she made her the leader in the first place. "There's no time to lose; hurry!"

Nodding, everyone began to move out to search the mall when Fuuka cried out once more.

_Wait! Please, give me a moment… this is my responsibility…!_

Lucia began emanating a faint glow as Fuuka started to concentrate once more.

_Tell me, Lucia... What is this thing that deceives me...? Hear the wind's answer in your ear... Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips... Taste the water's answer on your lips..._

Hamuko blinked as she watched the frail teal-hailed girl clasp her hands together like a priestess. Ironically enough, that was her Arcana.

"Hey, is she okay…?" Akihiko asked concernedly as he edged closer to Fuuka, only to be halted by Mitsuru.

"Don't break her concentration." She warned as she placed her arm on the usual spot on her hip, causing Akihiko to fall back in his old spot.

_Right beneath our feet… some sort of… webbing?_

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground," Aigis responded flatly as she stepped forward to explain. "they were just left there when the island's construction was completed."

"So the cables are interfering with her ability?"

_Thank you, Aigis. I understand now__. _Fuuka looked up at the party with glassy eyes. _Interference isn't the problem Akihiko-senpai… the cables themselves have been possessed by the shadow! _

"It _what_?" Yukari yelled in shock. "So… it's underneath this whole area?"

"Now it all makes sense…" Akihiko nodded as Shinjiro grunted in agreement.

"H-How are we supposed to defeat something like that!" Ken panicked as he looked at the floor under him in shock.

"Don't worry Ken-kun," Hamuko glanced over at the boy's direction and gave him a affirmative smile. "We can get through this."

"Your optimism is admirable." Mitsuru smiled a little before speaking seriously again. "However, we still have no means of attacking it."

"And even if we know where it is, we still might not even have a way of getting to it." Akihiko agreed.

"Still. There may be a way to reach the structures the buried cables feed into." Aigis said.

"We'll see…" Shinjiro said darkly as he glanced over to where Fuuka stood.

"Fuuka…"

"You can do it!" Hamuko yelled enthusiastically, breaking the mood into pieces as Fuuka gasped.

_I found it…! It's close by actually… _She panted. _It's in this mall!_

"In here!"

"Any details, please?" Hamuko asked nonchalantly as Fuuka nodded.

_It's inside a small chamber underground__. _She paused briefly before continuing. _..It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made._

Ken frowned. "So, is it some sort of room?"

"Wait a minute…" Shinjiro frowned slightly. "I overheard the manager of Escapade… he was saying that the power's been acting up lately. He said the control panel is located beneath the club. Maybe we should take a look…"

…_That's it!_

"Good job, Yamagishi." Mitsuru nodded as she glanced at the other members of S.E.E.S. "Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move!"

Everyone awaited further orders from Hamuko. Nodding, she picked out Ken, Shinjiro, and Aigis for this operation. She wanted to see what the newest members of the team could do, especially Ken, since he was the newest one yet, despite having joined several days before. Aigis, she could equally provide support and offense, making her a wonderful asset. Shinjiro… she didn't really want to admit it, but she like having the hard-faced senior around. That, and his personae didn't have any known weaknesses.

Nonetheless, she opened the doors to the club to see the horrendous, haphazard mess of wires coiled over one another. She could taste the tension in the air, and the stakes were high. Something told her that she couldn't afford to fail. Running down the stairs towards the dance floor (and being closely followed by her handpicked teammates), her jaw slackened as she laid eyes on the Hermit Shadow.

_That's the source! It's connected to all those cables... so be careful you don't get shocked!_

It was a chimera-like shadow, hunched over like an alarmed animal. Twisted wires made most of the shadow's body, of course the fact that its feet were connected to the wires breaking through the club floor. It towered over the S.E.E.S. members as it let out a deafening howl.

She swallowed her fear.

"Fuuka, scan the enemy!"

Without taking her eyes off of the hermit shadow, she yelled back to the members trailing after. "Everyone, act freely! Aigis, provide support!"

"Understood."

"…Got it."

"Roger that."

Now that orders were given, Hamuko charged toward the Hermit, which remained immobile as she darted closer. Unexpectedly, the coils of wire flew at her as she got closer. Unwavering, she began slicing away the fray of live electrical cords it hurled at her with paralleled might. At the same time, Shinjiro had summoned Castor and attacked the Hermit head on with Fatal End.

It screamed, much like a human.

Wincing, she ebbed back letting Ken take the charge. As the youngest member of SEES ran forward, Aigis shot away the continuous spread of wires clearing that path for the boy to perform a successful combo, thus effectively knocking down the Hermit. At that point, everyone turned to Hamuko, awaiting a single command.

"Here's our chance! Let's do it!"

Giving a nod, everyone simultaneously summoned their personas, giving an all out assault on the downed Hermit. Explosions followed as the coiled wires surrounding the Hermit began humming dangerously with crackle of electricity.

_The shadow has a lot of electricity charged up… Please be careful!_

Hamuko duly noted it.

"Everyone! Direct orders!" She yelled as switched personae and summoned Titania, casting a Mediarama on everyone as she dove forward to the waiting Hermit. At the same time, Aigis had reloaded her albieros with a single motion of her and jumped forward through the air, nailing the gargantuan shadow as it continued to scream in agony. As they unloaded their assault on the Hermit Shadow, Hamuko noticed something.

It wasn't fighting back. No, worse, it was charging up its attack and letting loose a massive torrent of lightning-

"Guar-"

Her voice was drowned out by roar of electricity.

* * *

A/n: If you're wondering why some sentences seem out of place, it's because the editor keeps deleting my exclamation and question marks that are beside each other. I'm trying to find a way to preserve the original format. Sorry if you have any inconveniences on reading, and please tell me if you spot any grammatical errors.


	4. Chapter 4

Curse elemental weakness. She and Aigis hand been knocked down. Staggering, she propped herself up with her naginata taking quick glances at the team. Ken was unconscious. Aigis had sustained critical damage and was on the verge of shutting down. Shinjiro dropped to his knees.

_Are you all right?_

The Hermit let our a blood curdling scream.

_**Thou hast made a grave mistake… **_

Hamuko's head shot up at the Hermit. It was talking? Since when did Arcana Shadows talk? Quickly glancing at her allies who took no notice of it, Hamuko stood up and dismissed it as a trick. Pulling the evoker to her head, she cast another Mediarama, bringing Aigis, Shinjiro and herself up to par. Warily, she stared at the Hermit.

_Apparently, it has to charge up before using that one attack. Please be careful whenever you see the enemy charging!_

This time, Hamuko kept that in mind as Shinjiro winded up his axe and embedded it into the Hermit's base, severing it from the wires in the floor. It screamed again as it collapsed to the ground with a thud.

_**Doth thou find it inconceivable? **_

Gritting her teeth, she allowed her team members to launch an all-out assault as she ran over to Ken's side and shoved a Revival Bead down his throat. The effect was instantaneous as he gagged the half digested pill out of his system and stood up. At the same time, she swapped out Titania for Cu Chulainn, due to knowing now that the Hermit was lightning attributed. But of course… it wasn't its only method of attacking. After Shinjiro and Aigis's rampage, the Hermit reattached itself to the wires, possessing them once more.

_**Doth thou ignore the truth?**_

The wires isolated Hamuko away from the rest of the team. By the time the others could react, she was constricted in a thick layer of wires, getting crushed in midair.

"Hamuko!" Shinjiro wasted no time making it to her side with axe poised, however as he motioned to cut the wires away with his axe, electricity crackled dangerously, electrocuting his hand before he broke away, panting. "Damn it…!"

"Allow me-" Aigis yelled as she readied her alberios for fire, but Ken halted the gynoid from firing.

"Don't do that! You might hurt her!"

Aigis's face contorted into a stiff glare. "If we do not get her out, it is highly probably that she will suffocate."

"Well shit! It's not like we can go up close and cut them away while that damn thing is turning the area around it into an oversized bug zapper!" Shinjiro glared fiercely as he turned his attention towards Hamuko.

"What can we do…?"

Meanwhile, Hamuko continued to fight against the wires… but slowly, her grip against it slackened as her intake of air slowed. She dropped her Naginata as she began struggling against the Hermit's hold as it lifted her further into the air, until she was directly in front of its mask.

_**Can thou look at thyself and accept the inevitable truth?**_

Struggling, she stared at the Hermit mask as the wires tightened.

"What…would that… be…" She gasped as she glared at the Hermit's Arcana faceless mask.

_**You will all die here**_

The Hermit's hold tightened, choking Hamuko further as it let loose another volley of electricity at the rest of the team.

_**And there will be no meaning in your deaths.**_

Hamuko's vision was blinded by the flash of electricity but she was conscious enough to hear the door open. She wasn't too focused in that at the moment. Everyone was unconscious. She was the only one left. Gasping, she continued to fight against the Hermit's hold, in hopes it would give way. She couldn't die here. She couldn't-

"_Hey! _Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Yukari's voice rang out.

Why was Yukari yelling?

"Are you crazy! Hey, get back here!"

…Was someone outside?

"Takeba, stop him!"

Was someone was coming…?

Turning her head ever so slightly towards the unconscious party, someone ran down and picked up Shinjiro's axe off of the floor and drove it deep into the Hermit. With a twirl of a gun, a voice rang out in the center of the stage.

"**PERSONA**!"

The sound of shattering glass rung out as Thor, she thought, swung his hammer downward on the Hermit, crushing the cords away as she dropped to the ground below. The Persona caught her as she fell downward, and carried her away from Hermit as it recovered. Once she was a safe distance away, she fell onto her knees as her eyes widened, mouth agape as she stared at the evoker of the Persona.

"O-Onii-chan…?" She whispered in awe as he turned around to face Hamuko.

Nodding slightly, the boy swung the axe downward, away from Hamuko. "…Not now."

Swallowing the words she was about to say, she merely nodded quietly as she got back to her feet, hastily pulling her evoker to her temple as she summoned Parvati to cast Diarama on herself before running over to the others and giving them revival beads. The blue-haired boy continued to fend off the Hermit by with Thor until everyone had revived.

_Hamuko-chan, who is that?_

She couldn't answer. Instead, she cast another Mediarama on them all as they steadily got back to their feet. Each were equally surprised by the new contender.

"Are you on our side?" Shinjiro asked distrustfully as the blue-haired boy handed him his axe.

Hamuko nodded quickly. "Sempai, we can trust him."

Aigis merely stared.

Nodding, the blue-haired boy turned his attention back to the Hermit. Hamuko grit her teeth as she poised herself for battle.

"Everyone! Full assault!"

_**Thy do not know what thou hast done.**_

"R-Roger!" Ken yelled loudly with slight confusion as he summoned Nemesis and performed a vile assault at the same time as Shinjiro lopped off another torrent of wires. Aigis ran closer leaving a trail of empty shells as she fired away, casting Marakukaja, Sukukaja, and Tarukaja respectively on the party before continuing her assault, unloading her albireos clip by clip. Hamuko casted a Bufudyne against the Hermit, temporarily freezing it, allowing Thor to again smash his hammer downward, granting an opportunity to strike.

_The enemy is reeling! Attack!_

Glancing at everyone, and lastly at her brother, she yelled, "Everyone! Let's go!"

All available members rushed into the fray, slashing wildly as they broken wires detached themselves from the floor, causing the Hermit to lay still, ichor steadily pouring out of the shadow's main body. Hamuko stood over its cracked mask with naginata poised over, waiting for the shadow to dissipate into the inky blackness from hence it came.

"You were wrong about me and my friends."

_**Can thou honestly say that about thyself?**_

Hamuko blinked. "Say what?"

_**The future lies shrouded in despair, there is nothing to look forward to, nor anything worth living your paltry lives. **_

"That isn't for you to decide." Hamuko glared as she pressed the naginata against the Hermit's mask, causing several cracks in the shadow's mask. "…I'll decide what _my _life is for."

_**You, who has spurred the demise that awaits you…**_

The shadow began collapsing, disappearing rapidly as the blacked ichor faded upward as it began dissolving. Hamuko shattered the mask through the blades tip.

_**Thou shall see the hopelessness that awaits you at the end of your journey.**_

With that, the Hermit shadow crumbled away with the wires it had possessed. The club floor was a scene of destruction. With a breath of relief, Hamuko gave her full attention to the blue haired boy who stood quietly by.

_Great job everyone! I no longer sense its presence._ Fuuka sighed with relief.

Moments after Fuuka had said that, the other members finally relaxed themselves, though they still seemed wary of the newcomer who had saved their lives. Excluding Hamuko that is. Saying nothing else, she jumped on the blue-haired boy, knocking both of them on the ground amongst the wires. She didn't care if her teammates were watching or not. She gave her elder brother the hug she wanted to give him for the past ten years.

"…Hamuko…" He said weakly slightly panicking as she buried her head into the crook of his arm. "You're crushing me…"

"Sorry." Apologetically, she pulled away and looked at him from the same eye level. "It's just that… You're really here…"

"…I hate to ruin the moment," Shinjiro began to say with a slightly red face. "but who they hell are is he?"

"I think that's something we'd all like to know." Mitsuru said curtly as she, Akihiko, Koromaru and Yukari rushed toward everyone. "Just who are you? How did you get an evoker? How did you know that we'd be here?" Mitsuru frowned, creasing her forehead at the display of affection before adding, "And just _what_ is your relationship to her?"

Rubbing her eyes, she got off of the blue-haired boy and helped him up with an apologetic smile on her face. Once he was on his feet, with a expressionless look, he took in all the critical stares that S.E.E.S. were giving him. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and deadpanned, "Minato."

"…'Minato'? Mitsuru parroted, before falling silent. Looking at the blue-haired boy with wide eyes, she whispered quietly, "As in… 'Minato Arisato'?"

He nodded quietly. "How did you know…?"

"But… that's absurd!" Mitsuru, for once looked fearful. "'Minato Arisato' is-"

_Everyone! I found Junpei!_ Fuuka interrupted as the tension broke. _Junpei is back at the dorm, but something seems strange… I know the Chairman is there too, but let's hurry back just in case._

"…Very well." Mitsuru nodded, before glancing at Hamuko and Minato. As the other members glanced at each other in confusion before leaving. Once that Mitsuru was left alone with Hamuko and Minato, she whispered quietly, "…I'd like to have a word in private with you two when we get back to the dorm."

Hamuko and Minato simply exchanged looks and followed everyone out of Escapade. Of course, she grabbed onto his arm and hugged it the entire way, oblivious to the seniors' jealous stares.

Seeing that Junpei wasn't found anywhere inside the dorm, Shinjiro suggested that the last place to look would be on the roof. Everyone somehow managed to squeeze through the door, but Yukari made it out first.

"Junpei!"

There was a gothic lolita with bright red hair standing several feet away from the entrance of the door. Junpei, was bound by several chains. Was that was Junpei was into? Is this why he had been going on about gothic lolitas for the past few weeks? Glancing at Minato, she noticed that he was covering Ken's eyes for some reason, much to the elementary schooler's dismay.

"What the fuck…" She head Shinjiro mutter as he caught up and gawked at the scene before them.

"Tch. They're back already!" The red haired girl said irksomely as she pulled out an evoker from her pocket.

Gasping, Mitsuru averted her attention from Junpei to the evoker clasped in the girl's hands. "She's a Persona user!"

The girl pointed it to her head as her face became euphoric. "Medea, come…"

Before Hamuko and the others could do anything to stop her, Junpei tackled her from behind, effectively making both of them drop to the floor as the girl's evoker slid away from her reach.

"Chidori, _stop!" _He yelled pleadingly as he shook away the chains, scrambling to immobilize 'Chidori' from reaching her evoker.

"No! Give it back!" She screamed as she began struggling against Junpei.

At that moment, Akihiko dashed forward and snatched the evoker away. "Sorry, but we can't let you use this."

As Chidori continued to struggled from Junpei's grasp, Aigis took over and bound the girl's hands as before she collapsed onto her knees.

"I have a number of questions for you." Mitsuru said cruelly as she stepped forward with arms crossed. "Are you part of the group named Strega?"

The red haired girl ignored her. Instead, she began trembling. "I… I'm not… afraid of… dying…"

"Chidori!" Junpei yelled as he ran over to the girl's side, despite that fact that she had tried to kill him moments ago.

"Medea… I…" She continued to mumble, while limply reaching out to her evoker.

"Clearly, she's emotionally unstable." Mitsuru frowned. "We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later."

"Chidori…" Junpei mumbled with a forlorn gaze.

As Chidori fell limply on the ground, Aigis forced her to stand as she, Akihiko, the chairman left for the hospital, despite Junpei's protests to accompany them, Yukari dragged him to his room and persuaded him to get to bed. Shinjiro and Ken quietly went made their way to their rooms. When she and Minato were the only ones left, they were stopped by Mitsuru. Warily, she glanced around before turning her attention to them.

"…I'm sorry if now isn't a good time. I know that you're tired from the operation, but I need to speak with both of you." She said quietly as she gestured to the command room. "We can talk in there without any interruptions."

Glancing at each other, Hamuko and Minato followed the red-haired senior into the command room, taking a seat on the sofa. The silence was awkward, if nothing else.

"Now, let me ask you again: who are you?" She repeated as she gave Minato a critical glare.

"…Minato Arisato." He replied truthfully, as Hamuko merely nodded in agreement.

Pursing her lips, Mitsuru stood up and dug out a file from a cabinet, laying it on the coffee table for both of them to see.

"I apologize for being rude. However, there's a problem," She said as she shifted the files and assorted photos around, before handing over a document for Hamuko and Minato to see. It had all of her personal information, surprisingly. "there's no possible way for there to be a 'Minato Arisato'." She began rummaging through the documents again, before finding the correct on, and pointing her finger at what they needed to see. Hamuko blinked.

_Deceased Family members:__ Father (Hayate Arisato), Mother (Shizuko Arisato), Brother (Minato Arisato)_

"…Forgive me for digging out your personal information, but there's absolutely no way that this should be possible. The boy, Minato Arisato died ten years ago," Mitsuru said wearily as she dropped the file back on the table. "yet he's sitting right before us. Moreso, he has an evoker _and _knows of S.E.E.S. How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure of that myself, Sempai." Hamuko spoke up as she glanced at the red-haired senior. "But, he saved me…"

"Yes, and I'm grateful." She nodded curtly. "But this shouldn't be possible!"

Minato took a breath. "…Are you aware, that we're fraternal twins?"

"Of course." She nodded. "But what on earth does that have to do with anything?"

"Say hypothetically… that there were two possibilities that could have occurred back then." He began to say. "A boy and girl were in the car with their parents. That the car crashed, correct…?"

"Yes, I understand, but what are you trying to say?"

"Two things could have happened at that point," Minato said as he drew a single line on a blank piece of paper. "say that the girl lived and the boy died. On the other hand-" He drew another line branching from the middle, making another new line. "-in a different scenario, the girl died and the boy lived on."

"…" Mitsuru stared blankly at both of them. "Are you implying that you're that boy?"

He nodded.

"And furthermore, are you trying to say that wherever you're from, S.E.E.S exists, as well as the Dark Hour, and you, in her place are the leader…?"

"You catch on quickly." He commented as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Still. That doesn't explain _how_ you're here." She bit her lip. "If what you're saying is correct, then it's impossible for you to be here."

"…I don't know the answer to that question, but…" He pulled his evoker from his holster, and played with it in his hands fondly. "…As long as I'm here, would you like another member to S.E.E.S.…?"

"…" Ruffling her own hair, Mitsuru sighed as she collected the papers off of the table and put them back into the folder in an orderly fashion before staring at the twins. "Let me get this straight. Can you too evoke multiple personae as she can?"

"Yes."

"And that you promise not to tell anyone else of what you just disclosed to me?"

"…I don't see why not." He shrugged. "As long as you don't tell anyone either."

"Agreed."

"But why, Sempai?" Hamuko asked as she received a perplexed look from Mitsuru.

"…It wouldn't be very wise to let others know that your priorly deceased sibling is back among the living at the same age as nearly everyone else. It would cause a panic, if nothing else. Do you understand, Arisato?"

She nodded quietly, and turned her attention to Minato.

"…I'll take care of the paperwork for your enrollment at Gekkoukan. However, you won't mind going under an alias, would you…?" Mitsuru asked timidly for once as she folded her arms.

He nodded. "…It's fine. I can understand the precautions you're taking, sempai."

"Thank you." She nodded. "…We have an unused room at the end of the second floor. You wouldn't mind living here, would you?"

"Not at all." He smiled slightly as he rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a copper key. "…Interesting enough, that's where I stay already."

"…I see." She nodded, before picking up the file off of the table. "Both of you, please get some rest. I'll inform you when I'm done with your paper work…"

He interrupted as he stood up. "Call me Minato." He paused before adding, "…It'll be easier to know who you're addressing, sempai."

"Of course. Sleep well, both of you."

"Good night."

Bowing politely, both Arisatos left the room and proceeded to walk downstairs. All the while, Hamuko stared at her blue-haired older brother.

"…What is it?"

"I… I'm just happy to see you again."

"…Likewise." He smiled as he pat her head, before his expression became blank again. "…Back then… in the Velvet Room… what happened?"

"I don't know." Hamuko answered truthfully as she stopped at the top of the stairs which led to the second floor. "But… for now, let's get some sleep."

"…Yeah." He nodded, before placing his hand on the stair's rail as he proceeded to head downstairs.

"Onii-chan!" She called out, causing Minato to turn around and give her a curious look. "Good night."

Smiling, he replied, "…Good night."

Walking to her room, she opened the door and fell into a blissful sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

_SU 9/6/09 - Early Morning_

* * *

When Hamuko awoke, she found that her body still ached from yesterday's battle.

Fighting against the Hermit had been hard, considering that they would had been done for if Minato had not stepped it. Though the battle was memorable, considering that Minato, the person she had dearly missed since his death, was back in her life, it wasn't nearly as memorable as the fight with the Lovers' mind control. Having her allies turned against her made that battle exceedingly tough, and seeing Akihiko in nothing but a towel was enough to throw her off. Sometimes, it still did whenever she talked to him, but she had promised to never speak of it. She kept her promises.

After a few moments of lying down, she clambered out of bed and rubbed her eyes drowsily before glancing up at her calendar. It was Sunday, which meant no school. And no school, meant she could sleep in. Pulling the blankets over herself, she began to shut her eyes and drift into blissful sleep, when all of a sudden, someone yelled loud enough to wake the entire dorm.

Startled, she didn't bother changing her pajamas as she hastily opened her door and ran downstairs to the second floor to see what was the matter, and who was yelling.

"Who the hell're you!"

Junpei. Figures. He was standing at the end of the hallway glaring at Minato, who apparently had just exited his room. He still dressed in his Gekkoukan uniform; he stared at Junpei quietly.

"What, are you just gonna stand and stare at me like that all day? Answer my friggin' question!" He yelled as the other members emerged from their rooms to see what the ruckus was about. They were just as surprised as Junpei.

"Junpei, what the heck are you yelling about this early in the-" Yukari yelled loudly as she and Fuuka came running down the stairs. Upon laying eyes on Minato, she stopped in mid sentence. "How'd he get into the dorm!"

"Uh… isn't he that person who helped Hamuko-chan and the others yesterday?" Fuuka murmured meekly as she glanced over at Hamuko. " And Hamuko-chan, why are you in your pajamas?"

"I just woke up." She replied as she stared amusedly at the whole situation.

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_?" Junpei frowned as he turned his attention to Fuuka. "He did _what _now?"

"Ohh, that's right… you weren't here during last night's operation." Fuuka mumbled as she glanced meekly at Junpei. "It was strange, really… While Hamuko-chan and the others were fighting the shadow, he came running through the door in the Paulownia Mall to help the others."

Junpei took all of that into consideration as he threw a glance at Minato. "…He isn't in S.E.E.S. though, is he?"

"I don't recall him ever joining," Akihiko spoke up as he stared at him inquisitively, sizing the blue-haired boy up. "but what Fuuka said is right."

Yukari frowned. "So then, who is he…?"

"My apologies." Mitsuru was the one to speak this time as she came from the upstairs floor. "… He joined up last night, after all of you went to rest."

"And no one bothered to tell us until now?" Yukari's frown creased a bit more.

"…I'm sorry; I didn't want to bother you after all of you left for your rooms. It was a tiring operation after all, so I thought it would be best if I told you about him today." She said concernedly. "He joined immediately after that 'Chidori' girl was admitted into the hospital."

"So, I take it you've already informed him about S.E.E.S. and our objective?" Akihiko asked after taking everything she said into consideration.

"…Correct." She lied as she walked over to the blue haired boy. "…Since Amada and Shinjiro aren't present at the moment, I'd prefer if we wait for them to wake before I introduce him. Are you all right with that?"

"It's fine." Yukari nodded. "But, can you at least tell us your name?"

"…Kitaro." He lied, for the sake of not causing a panic as Mitsuru asked of him the other day.

"Oh. I know it's kind of early, but welcome aboard!" She said cheerfully before breaking out a smile.

Nodding, 'Kitaro' briefly glanced over the people staring at him, lastly on Hamuko, before retreating into his room.

"Oh…" Fuuka blinked. "That was fast."

"Huh. I guess he's shy or something." Yukari shrugged. "or maybe he's moving his stuff around."

"I highly doubt that, Yuka-tan." Junpei muttered as he stared briefly at the door Minato had gone through. "…So there's another guy in the team now, huh?"

"What? Problem, Stupei?"

"No. And stop calling me that." He glared as he turned his attention to Yukari. "…I'm going to go see Chidori."

"Perfect. So was I." Akihiko said as he folded his arms. "I was going to ask her questions…"

"Magnifique. I was about to do the same thing as well." Mitsuru nodded. "How about we all go together then?"

"…Nah… I'm going to see her later, when it isn't this freakin' early." Junpei sighed as he shoved his hand in his pockets moodily as he looked away from the group. Despite Junpei's irritated state, Hamuko had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted to see that girl alone. Glancing at the group, he mumbled, "…Later."

With that, Junpei sauntered downstairs. Akihiko and Mitsuru divulged in conversation as they followed the same suit towards the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. A few moments later, Fuuka and Yukari returned to their rooms just as Shinjiro had left his. Upon seeing Hamuko in her pajamas, the senior raised an eyebrow.

"…What are you doing running around the dorm in your damn pajamas?"

"Didn't you hear the commotion just a while ago?"

"…Yeah." Shinjiro murmured quietly. "It's too early in the morning for that kind of bullshit. What were those idiots yelling about anyway?"

"Senpai, that's not nice." She pouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Tch. Didn't I tell you to drop the 'senpai' bullshit? I haven't stayed in school long enough to get called that." He muttered as he shoved his hands into his trench coat. "…Just call me Shinjiro."

"Fine." She pouted slightly.

"…And do yourself a favor and put on some proper clothes." Shinjiro deadpanned as he turned away towards the lounge, leaving Hamuko by herself. After idly standing in place for a few moments, she returned to her room and dressed her in summer wear.

After returning to the second floor, she walked over to Minato's door and knocked twice before saying in a loud voice, "It's me. Can I come in?"

A few moments later, the door swung open as she was greeted by the blue-haired boy's curious stare. Playing with a loose thread from her skirt, she asked, "…I was wondering if you had any plans for today."

"…I don't." He replied quietly as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "…Why?"

"Oh! Well, um… " Flustered, Hamuko slapped her hand against her cheek as she broke into one of her more awkward smiles. "Do you want to go hang out…?"

Minato blinked.

"I mean, it's totally okay if you don't want to, I mean, I understand-" She said quickly afterward, but much to her surprise, he nodded.

"…I can't remember the last time I spent time with you, to be honest. This… is really complicated. You know what I mean, right…?" He spoke somewhat guiltily. "…So… why not…?"

Breaking into a grin, Hamuko pulled Minato's arm into a hold as she excitedly tugged the blue-haired boy out of his room and down into the lounge, where Fuuka, Yukari, and Shinjiro could be seen drinking coffee or eating breakfast. Apparently, all of them had stopped dead and watched Hamuko as she half-dragged and pulled Minato, who was gingerly following behind her. Upon seeing Koromaru, the red-eyed dog barked excitedly at blue-haired boy.

Kneeling down in front of the dog, she began affectionately petting him, taking no heed of the stares she was receiving from her dormmates, or the observant look she was getting from her elder brother. As she petted Koromaru, she noticed a bright red pen lying under the dog's paw. Picking it up, she remember something 'Striped shirt' had said to her when she spoke to him on one occasion. Pocketing it, she smiled apologetically at Minato for keeping him waiting before walking a little ahead of him towards the door. Following behind her, Minato closed the door behind the both of them, leaving their bemused dormmates.

"So…" Minato spoke now that they were outside of the dorm. "…Do you have anything in particular that you want to do…?"

"There you go again." She huffed as she twisted her mouth into a pout, earning a confused expression from Minato. "Even when we were kids, you did this. I can still remember that y'know."

"…" With a resigned sigh, Minato shoved his hands in his pockets. "…Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"I… I kind of left everything behind… except for the things I had on me at the time." He admitted.

"Ohh, that's right…" She nodded thoughtfully before looking downward at her sandals.

…**I wonder… does he regret leaving the people he knew behind? Back then, when Junpei was yelling at him, he looked-**

"…Hamuko?"

"Huh?" Her train of thought crashed into pieces as she swung her attention to the blue haired boy. "What is it?"

"…" He shook his head quietly before looking up to the sky briefly. "…Let's go."

"Okay!" She said happily as she tagged behind Minato as both made their way to the Paulownia Mall, with the thought lingering in her mind.

**He looked hurt…**

**

* * *

**

_Daytime_

* * *

They wound up going over all Port Island. First, they went to the Iwatodai Strip Mall for something to eat due to a lack of breakfast, and after a game of rock-paper-scissors, they decided to have two Hagakure Specials. Once they left, they ended up stopping by the Port Island station and caught an action movie together. Conversing in idle chit-chat about the movie once they left, they finally made it to the Paulownia Mall and went to the clothes store that Hamuko often accompanied Yukari to. Since it seemed like Minato already had a good idea of what he wanted, Hamuko watched him pick out two outfits before finally telling him that she would be on the other side of the store window shopping while she waited.

As she pulled several hangers out and back, she somehow wandered back to the men's side of the store, and laid eyes on several tuxedos. Pausing, she pulled the price tag closer to get a good look at it, and winced when she did. They were _expensive_. Yet, thanks to her frequent forays into the tower, she could buy them all easily. Biting her lip, she asked the store assistant to help her get the correct sizes (which she all guessed) and took them to the cashier, where Minato was paying for his own attire.

Without a word, he gave Hamuko a questioning look as she paid for the suits respectively before asking, "…What do you plan on doing with those?"

Looking to the side, she sweated dropped and scratched her cheek embarrassedly. "…Err… you'll find out eventually." She said quickly as she grabbed the bags and grinned.

Shrugging, Minato took up his own bags and accompanied Hamuko out of the store, before stopping in his tracks and looking towards the direction of where the Velvet Door was located in the back alley of the Paulownia Mall. Gesturing to the back alley, he asked quietly, "…Do you want to go check if it's still there…?"

"…" Hamuko frowned slightly as she clenched the bags in her hands. Last time she had been in the velvet room, it had _literally _shattered. Of course she wanted to go check if it was still there. If it wasn't…

Her throat tightened in temporary fear as she gave Minato a wordless nod. Nonchalantly, the twins proceeded to walk to the back alley and laid eyes on the soft blue door of the velvet room. Throwing one quick glance at each other, Minato inserted the Velvet key as both were engulfed in a flash of light.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guests…"

After allowing her eyes to adjust, Hamuko glanced around the Velvet room; it had remained the same as ever. The difference was the mirror that had once been in the corner was gone, and that at Igor's side opposite side, was a girl with platinum blond hair and familiar golden eyes, who was holding a fairly large book and wearing a fairly similar outfit to Theodore's. As she made eye contact with the girl, she merely gave an intrigued smile and look as she stared unwaveringly at Hamuko. Glancing to her right, she saw Minato sitting in a similar chair to hers; he was throwing Theodore a deadpan stare, before he glanced at Hamuko.

"Igor." They said simultaneously as the long nosed man hushed them.

"I see both of you have become aware of each others' existence. Never before has such an event like this has occurred…" He murmured softly in his wispy voice. "There is a term for it. Perhaps you two already know of what I am referring to…?"

"A paradox," Minato said immediately. "or in other words, phenomena that shouldn't exist."

Igor nodded. "I see that you are aware that you two should not be able to exist at the same time. I'm positive you already know the answer _why_ it shouldn't be possible, but let us put that aside for now." Pausing, Igor glanced at Hamuko and Minato before continuing. "There are far more pressing matters at hand; such as **how** you are able to exist equally without destroying absolutely everything."

"Is there even an explanation for that?" Hamuko asked inquisitively as Igor nodded, much to her surprise. "And what do you mean by 'destroy everything'?"

"Exactly as I said, my dear." He said with an unnerving smile. "You saw the results of your actions firsthand, so I believe you would know what I am indeed referring to."

"…" Nodding, Hamuko waited for Igor to continue.

"My master has taken… what you would say of an observer's role compared to other times and incidents similar to yours. He is always an observer; you've met him perhaps once or twice under a guise, but that is irrelevant at the moment as well. After this long time, he's finally chosen to interfere. What you two are under is equivalent exchange- I'm sure you are also familiar with the choices you have made this past year, and as long as you abide by your contract, we will continue to provide you our services." Nodding, Igor gestured to Theodore and the girl beside him. "I believe you are not acquainted with my other assistant. Vice versa to you as well, my dear young man."

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Theodore bowed. "I am Theodore, holder of Master Hamuko's compendium."

"As am I." The blond girl spoke as she bowed her head politely. "I am Elizabeth, holder of Master Minato's compendium."

"We're pleased to meet you." They said at the same time, smiling enigmatically as they did so.

"Now that introductions are in order, I believe it's time we discussed the nature of this… ordeal if you will call it. No doubt, you will find some changes in your world that were made since your appearance in this world, alterations and such- but do not allow it to alarm you. According to my master, it is a fitting… _punishment_ if you will, for daring to defy fate. How similar this sounds to a previous guest of the Velvet Room… your situation nearly parallels his, but again, I digress." Igor said nostalgically for the first time before continuing. "As I've said before; as long as you continue to abide by the contract, and accept the consequences of your actions, the Velvet Room will always welcome you. Now… what can we do you for you today, my dear guests…?"

Hamuko ended up apologizing to Theodore, as Minato did something surprisingly similar to Elizabeth. Both Velvet room attendants merely shrugged it off and smiled knowingly as they walked Minato and Hamuko to the door and bade them farewell.

Now outside of the Velvet Door, Hamuko threw a inquisitive look at Minato, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Is something on your mind?"

Nodding slowly, he gave her a puzzled look. "…I didn't know that the Velvet Room had other guests."

"Igor did mention it before once or twice…" Hamuko muttered before shrugging.

"But that's not what bothers me…" Minato shook his head with a slight frown. "…Whatever. Let's go back to the dorm…"

"If you say so." She shrugged.

* * *

_Evening_

* * *

As she and Minato stepped into the dorm, they found their dormmates hanging around in the lounge. Curiously, Yukari greeted them as soon as they closed the dorm behind them.

"Welcome back. How was your day?" She asked inquisitively.

"Fun. Like all the other days." She replied with a grin.

"Jeez, you never get bored do you?"

"That's because there's always something to do, Yuka-tan." She said cheekily as she deposited the tuxedos she had bought behind the counter. "You just have to look in the right places. There's plenty to do…"

"Optimistic as ever, huh?" Akihiko chuckled as he looked up from where he was polishing his gloves.

Standing up from her seat, Mitsuru walked over to Minato's side and gestured for everyone to see.

"If I may have your attention for a moment, I'd like to introduce the newest member of S.E.E.S. He appeared unexpectedly last operation, and has agreed to help us with our endeavors to get rid of the Dark Hour." Glancing at Minato, Mitsuru silently encouraged him to speak.

"…" Minato paused for a moment, registering all the stares before continuing. "…I'm Kitaro Shujinko. Nice to meet you all."

Hamuko would have to remember to call him that from now on.

"Likewise pal." Junpei smirked. "But remember, I'm your sempai, got it?"

"Stupei." Yukari groaned.

"What? I've been on the team longer than he has!" Junpei sulked as he closed his magazine.

"Heh. You maybe right, but you're still no match for our leader." Akihiko added with a smirk.

"I-I know that!" He glared. "Dammit…"

Moodily, Junpei folded his magazine and stomped up the stairs, muttering something along the lines of,"'Shujinko'? 'Hero'? Are you friggin' shitting me?"

"I wonder what's with him…?" Fuuka murmured worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. He's probably pissed off cuz the newest member got into the action of yesterday's operation or something, while he was chained up on the roof." Yukari said dismissively.

"Right… I should probably tell you now, but he also has the ability to summon multiple personae like she can." Mitsuru said nonchalantly as she crossed her arms. "He'll be a great addition to the team."

"So… she ain't the only one who can summon multiple personas now, huh?" Shinjiro asked thickly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, before giving the blue haired boy a critical stare. Minato simply deadpanned in response.

"That's correct. For those of you who saw his power in battle yesterday, I sure you're aware that he's possibly strong as or stronger than Arisato is. Nonetheless, get along." She nodded curtly before turning towards Minato. "Now, if you would please follow me, I'd like to you fill out several documents I have for you…"

Nodding, Minato quietly followed Mitsuru up the stairs, leaving Hamuko with her dormmates. As soon as she was alone, Yukari jumped her.

"Hamuko!"

"What? What is it?" She asked with a confused look.

"That's him! That was the guy who carried you to the dorm!" Yukari nearly yelled. "I just realized it now, since it was so hard to see his face last time, but that was definitely him!"

Hamuko blinked. Did that mean Yukari liked her brother…? With a slightly flustered pout, she said, "And you waited until now to tell me this?"

"I just figured it out now!" Yukari smiled cheekily. "But say… when you went out with him earlier, you two didn't go on a _date_, did you?"

"No, of course not! Just as friends…" An excuse. She needed an excuse. "As leader, it's my priority to get to know everyone in my team! That includes Kitaro too!"

"Wow, you're not even giving him an honorific. Do you know him or something?" Yukari asked curiously.

Hamuko feigned innocence. "Does it seem that way? Maybe we're kindred spirits?"

"That's a fancy way to put it." Yukari said. "Anyway, we've got school tomorrow. If you're still feeling tired from the operation, you should get to bed early. Tartarus is going anywhere anytime soon… Come to think of it, how many big shadows are there left?"

"We fought the Hermit, so that leaves the Fortune, Strength, and Hanged Man."

"You're really knowledgeable on that kind of thing, huh?"

"All thanks to paying attention to the Nurse's summer lessons." Hamuko replied cheerfully. "Anyway, I think I'll go to sleep earlier today."

"Right. Hope you feel better in the morning!" Yukari nodded.

Going up to her room, Hamuko fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Something told her that tomorrow would be a good day…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** Welcome to another chapter of the TWoO. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Just letting you know that I might go into hiatus when school starts back up. Until then, ejoy this chapter. Onwards.

* * *

_**MO **_**9/07/09 - Early Morning**

* * *

Hamuko awoke with the sound of a knock against her door. Shifting out of bed, she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stumped to the door and unlocked it to see who it was.

It was Minato, clad in his Gekkoukan Uniform.

"…Sorry to wake you up." He said apologetically.

"…'s fine." She mumbled sleepily as she stared up at her blue-haired brother. "What is it…?"

With a slightly amused look, Minato raised his hand and ruffled her already messy hair, much to her dismay. "…I'll be retransferring into Gekkoukan, so I'm heading there early."

Perking up, Hamuko gave him a curious look. "Can you meet me on the roof during lunch so we can have eat together?"

"…Sure." Nodding, Minato smiled ever so slightly.

"All right…" Hamuko stretched her arms upward to wake herself up.

Afterwards, Minato left for Gekkoukan whilst Hamuko prepared herself to leave.

She yawned as she approached the gates of Gekkoukan High. Again, she was in no mood to go to school again, however the fact that her brother was transferring in gave her something to look forward to. She would be seeing him a lot more often now. Humming a tune as she passed the school gates, she overhead the usual gossips talking about.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to that Saori-girl?"

This was new. Weren't the rumors about Saori supposed to be cleared up?

"You mean the Junior in 2-C, right? What about her? Didn't she transfer out to a new school a couple of days ago?"

"Well get this! She caught Apathy syndrome before she could start attending classes at her new school!"

Hamuko froze.

"What? How'd that happen?"

"I dunno, actually. Who knows how Apathy Syndrome works anyway? It might've happened overnight..."

"Spooky."

"Oh, and did you hear about that new transfer student? I heard he's pretty hot!"

The warning bell rang a few minutes afterwards. Ignoring the rest of the gossip, Hamuko shook out the bad thoughts in her mind as she sprinted to class. -It turns out that Minato wasn't getting transferred into her class. Rather, he transferred into the same class as Fuuka, not that she minded or anything like that.

She paid attention in class, waiting boredly for the lunch bell to ring so she could meet up with him.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

_

* * *

_

As soon as she was out the door, Ms. Ounishi met up with her.

"Hamuko-san, you're Hasegawa's friend, correct?" She asked mildly before sighing. "Oh, thinking back on it now, I miss that girl. It's a shame she transferred away."

"Yeah," Hamuko nodded. "but I know Saori's doing her best wherever she is."

"…About that," The teacher said awkwardly as she rubbed her arm. "…I knew that you were close to Hasegawa, so I thought I should tell you…"

Hamuko's deep seated fear was stirred. The rumors couldn't possibly be true, could they?

"…Hasegawa caught Apathy syndrome shortly after moving into her dorm."

"No. No way." Hamuko stared in horror as she tightened her jaw.

"I'm afraid it's true. No one knows howsuch a sweet girl like her could've gotten it. I just wanted to let you know, Hamuko-san." Ms. Ounishi said apologetically. "Please excuse me..."

Hamuko stood there for a while before heading down to the student store, thinking to herself what went wrong. If Saori had gotten lost in Tartarus, Theo would've told her. And there was plenty of time until the next full moon so there would've been plenty of time to save her. How on earth did the shadows prey on her?

After buying lunch, she creased her forehead and ran up the stairs to the roof, where she had promised to meet up with Minato later. As she waited, she frowned bitterly as she thought of Saori.

Her life was only supposed to get better. Why had she succumbed to Apathy Syndrome?

Why?

As she passed through the hallway, she was bumped to the side by a group of girls crowding over 2-E, giving her the suspicion that they were waiting for the transfer student to leave the room. She contemplated whether she should stay and wait for him, but she decided against it and left for the roof.

Hamuko thought it somewhat surprising that a fan club sprung up over lunch, and the fact that girls were literally flocking to him, much like they did to Akihiko back in May. She herself smiling when he walked onto the roof, closing the door quietly behind him as he made his way towards Hamuko. Smiling happily, Hamuko tossed a Melon Bread at him, which he caught easily. Taking a seat next to Hamuko on the stone bench, he ripped away the plastic wrap and began eating.

"So you finally managed to lose them?" She asked.

He nodded. "...Yeah. They're surprisingly persistent."

"Then how'd you get away?"

"…I climbed out the window."

"…From the second story?"

"Yeah."

Giving him a 'what the hell look' she blinked a couple of times before asking, "…Was it a bother going up here to meet up with me?"

"…Of course not." He blinked as he gave Hamuko a puzzled look. "...I'd rather be up here anyway. It's quiet, and..." Minato's fringe was caught in a slight breeze as he gazed past the fence towards the city beyond the bridge and bay.

"…There's a great view here."

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that." She said softly as she gazed toward the cityscape. "So, how did you come up with that 'alias'?"

"'Kitaro Shujinko'?" He shrugged as he grabbed a juice box and poked a hole into it. "It was a stoke of genius, I guess."

"What about your back story?"

"Apparently… I've been living with my relatives back in some unknown rural town or something. I'm not complaining though…"

"Neither am I for that matter. Sempai's going through a lot of trouble just to keep it a secret." She said thoughtfully before opening a can of Cylon Tea. "But, I'm happy she did. And, I'm glad that you're here."

"…" Smiling slightly, Minato pat Hamuko's head affectionately before returning his attention to his melon bread.

Idly sipping the tea, Hamuko gave a curious glance to Minato. "Can I still call you big brother?"

"…When we're alone." He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Until then, we'll have to pretend that I'm 'Kitaro'…"

"It's a good thing we look nothing alike too." She said somberly as she drank the rest of her tea. "That way, no one would guess-"

"Hey girls! I found him!" A voice cut in from the entrance to the roof.

"Where is he?" Another girl cried out as a horde of fan girls rushed through the door, before spotting Hamuko and Minato sitting together.

"Are you serious?" One girl yelled loudly. "He hasn't even been here for a day and that Arisato bitch snags him!"

"God, what a whore."

Hamuko's eye twitched ever so slightly.

"She already stole Akihiko-sempai away from us, now she wants the transfer student too?"

"…Ignore them." Minato advised as he paid no attention to what the girls were saying. Instead, they approached him and violated his personal space, as they ogled him, making comments on his hair or how dreamy he was. Minato ignored them passively.

"Hey Kitaro-kun, wanna go ditch this loser and go out for some karaoke?"

"Yeah, it'll be like totally fun!" One girl giggled as the others gave hostile stares to Hamuko.

"…" Minato deadpanned as he bit into his melon bread. "…I have plans after school."

"Aww, but they aren't as important as we are, are they~?"

Before Minato could answer, Hamuko hugged her knees before standing up and glowering at the gang of girls. "Kitaro isn't your personal eye candy! And neither is Akihiko-sempai for that matter!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Why are you treating them like objects?" Hamuko yelled as she clenched her fist tightly. "Do you seriously expect ANYONE to go out with you if you don't even want to bother getting to know them? Now I see why Akihiko-sempai doesn't care for you at _all._"

"You bitch! You wanna start something?" A brunette shrieked as she attempted to grab Hamuko by the collar. Thanks to well trained reflexes, Hamuko side stepped away from the brunette and glowered down at her as she fell over the bench.

"I have better things to do than waste my time." She said irritably as she glared at the rest of the girls.

"…Hamuko…" Minato said quietly as he grabbed her arm before she could do anything to the girls. "…Let's go."

"What the hell is up with you? You're on _her_ side?" A glasses wearing girl yelled. "So what, is she better than us or something!"

Minato gave a surprisingly cold glare, silencing the girls immediately. After letting go of Hamuko's arm, he brushed away his fringe with his hand, grabbed her shoulder, and prodded her away from the fan girls.

"Let's go."

No one stopped them as they left through the door. Though, a bit of squealing was heard as briefly before Minato shut the door behind them. Sighing, he leaned his weight against the door momentarily before glancing at Hamuko.

"…Is it always like this for you?"

"More or less…" She frowned as she began walking down the stairs. "Nearly all the girls here hate me for hanging out with Akihiko-senpai. At first I felt bad for them because Senpai didn't know how to deal with girls, but seeing them treat you like that up close makes me want to strangle them." She said in disgust.

"Don't." Minato paused before staring curiously at Hamuko. "…So… you go out with him then?"

"As friends." She replied as she made it to the last step. "Though… last time we hung out, he seemed kind of mad at me. No, mad isn't the right term for it…"

"…Then what?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. He's been avoiding me ever since Shinjiro-senpai and Ken-kun joined the team." She sighed as both made their way to their respective classrooms, before stopping in front of 2-F. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Probably not…" Minato mused as he slid the classroom door open for Hamuko.

"If you say so, Kitaro…kun?" Hamuko said with a puzzled look. "…I know this sounds like a stupid question, but do you want an honorific?"

"No need." He shrugged as he put his hands into his pockets. "Later."

With that, Minato closed the door behind her and sauntered back to his classroom as Hamuko walked back over to her desk and sighed.

"…Hamuko-san."

Turning around, Hamuko saw the blond-haired gynoid giving her a slightly curious look. Confused, she asked, "Is something wrong, Aigis?"

"…That person you were with. He is… Kitaro Shujinko-san, correct?" Aigis asked somewhat feverishly.

Hamuko blinked. "Yes. Why ask…?"

"This 'Kitaro-san' intrigues me." She admitted. "Since his appearance, I have noticed you enjoy spending time with him. I wish to know that he is not a threat to you."

"Aigis, you can trust him."

"Trust…" She murmured quietly. "I do not understand it myself. But…" Her voice trailed off as she opened her mouth to speak again, but no words came out. After a bit, she muttered, "…I will require to monitor him for further understanding. This might sound strange to you, but something about him is… peculiar."

"Like what?"

"…It is nothing." Aigis shook her head. "Please excuse me, Hamuko-san."

With that, Aigis walked out of the classroom. Watching her leave, Hamuko rested her head on the desk and waited for the bell to ring. Something told her that it was going to be a long day…

* * *

**After school**

* * *

She hadn't even taken fives steps past the school gate when she saw the rough face of Shinjiro Aragaki glowering at the school. As soon as she noticed him, he quickly turned away and attempted to walk off uninhibited.

"Hey Sempai, what're you doing?" She asked nonchalantly as he stopped dead in his tracks and groaned.

"…Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He turned around and stared at the red-eyed girl.

"Fine… How about Aragaki?"

"Just call me Shinjiro, would you? You ain't Mitsuru. And besides, I haven't been in school long enough to be called your 'sempai' like Aki, or Mitsuru." He said bitterly as he stared up at the school gates.

"You said the same thing yesterday."

"Because it's true." He spat. "Hell, I'd be in the same grade as you. I could never take to studying like Aki. Tch…"

"Really? Then why don't you go back?"

"You'd think they'd take back a slacker like me? You really are too optimist for your own good." Shinjiro scowled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hamuko smiled. "but really, with Mitsuru-sempai's help-"

"Tch, I couldn't even if I wanted to," He said dismissively as his gaze hardened. "I'm sure you've heard of that bastard Ekoda, right? The prick deemed me unworthy of Gekko's prestigious bullshit and whatnot, so he threatened to expel me."

"But, you didn't do anything wrong." She countered.

Shinjiro gave a side glances as he gave a slightly downcast look. "Doesn't matter whether I did anything wrong. I did everyone a favor and quit."

"So you're a quitter then?"

"…Maybe I am." Shinjiro sighed as he pulled his beanie over his eyes for a moment. "Just drop it, Hamuko."

Seeing that she couldn't talk him out of it, Hamuko watched him as he walked away before deciding that she would spend time with Hiroshi today.

* * *

**Evening**

_

* * *

_

Her relationship didn't get stronger, but nonetheless, she was still worried about Hiroshi's situation. As she cracked open the door to the dorm and stepped inside, she was greeted by Ken as she spotted Minato sitting in the back by himself, whereas the others were sitting in the front of the lounge.

Curiously, she walked up to the blue haired boy inquisitively and asked, "What's up?"

"…" He glanced up at her from his seat before taking off his headphones, which were producing ear-splitting strains of 'Burn my Dread'.

"You'll go deaf if you keep that up." She said nonchalantly.

"It's never stopped me yet." He replied as he lowered the volume.

Huffing a breath, Hamuko twisted her mouth into a slight pout. "Is something wrong?"

"…No." He said quietly as he stood up, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "…I'll be going out for a while."

Even as he walked out of the dorm, Hamuko watched him with a puzzled look. After a little bit, her gaze shifted to the man wearing the maroon colored pea-coat who stood next to back door by himself. Since she was the leader of S.E.E.S., perhaps it would be better to get to know him. She wordlessly walked over to him and said a simple, "Hi."

"What is it?" He asked simply as he gave a somewhat cold stare. "What do you want?"

"…Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" She asked hopefully.

Shinjiro merely blinked in confusion. It was quite obvious that he wasn't expecting this. "…With me?"

"Mhm. Is something wrong with that?" Hamuko asked nonchalantly as she hid her hands coyly behind her back.

"Meh, nothing…" Shinjiro sighed briefly before glancing at her. "Just telling you now that don't know any places…"

* * *

Somehow, the two of them ended up at Hagakure. As they took a seat on the wooden stools, Shinjiro finally broke the awkward silence.

"…Sorry. I don't know anywhere else to eat." He admitted.

"Why are you apologizing?" Grinning, she plucked a pair of wooden chopsticks and snapped them apart. "I love this place."

"…You're a strange one." Shinjiro said with a slight smile as the two bowls of steaming ramen were placed on the counter. Idly staring at Hamuko, Shinjiro grabbed a pair of chopsticks before mumbling, "Well… let's eat."

Slurping the noodles, Hamuko ate the ramen happily whilst Shinjiro took extra care in picking his ramen, taking small breaths to cool it down. However, after a few minutes of eating, Shinjiro put down his chopsticks and sighed bitterly.

"…Ouch."

Glancing at Shinjiro, Hamuko gave a puzzled look as she parroted, "'Ouch'?"

"…There's a cut in my mouth." He grumbled as he rubbed his cheek gingerly, though it was obvious that he was aggravated. "I got hit by Aki. For crying out loud, a punch to the face from the school's Boxing Champion… Seriously…"

"Were you two training?"

"Ha, I guess." He said as he picked up his chopsticks again, and began repeating the cooling process. "Even in your opinion, it sure as hell's still an absurd way to 'train'. We used to fight all the time. You'll get used to it."

"…Try not to fight?" Her answer seemed more like a question. Shinjiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I know, I know…" He mumbled as he gave Hamuko a side glance. "So, you're younger than the others, huh…?"

"Does age have to with anything?" Hamuko asked with a small glare. For some reason, Shinjiro smiled slightly.

"No, it's nothing." He replied as he turned his attention back to his ramen, before eating heartily. "We're counting on you, 'miss leader'."

"Are you teasing me?" She pouted slightly as Shinjiro paid her no heed. Instead, she cracked a smile before turning her attention back to her own ramen.

_**CRACK**_

**Thou art I… I art thou… a new bond has been established…**

**Thou shalt have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana…**

Grinning to herself, she ate with renewed vigor as she hear another 'ouch' slip out of Shinjiro's tongue. Concernedly, she turned towards him again before noticing he had a rather nostalgic look on his face.

"…The first time he hit me, there was a cut in my mouth too." He smiled nostalgically. "I couldn't eat for a while because of that."

"When did that happen?" She asked curiously as Shinjiro shrugged.

"…When we were kids. I forgot the reason." He replied with a nostalgic smile, before placing his chopsticks down with a distasteful sigh. "Jeez, this isn't going to work. Guess I gotta wait for it to cool down…" With another glance, he rubbed the back of his head nervously before speaking again. "…Hey."

"?" Stopping, she gave him an curious look as he looked to the side.

"…Forget what I said back at Gekkou." He murmured quietly. "…But don't just sit there staring at me. Eat before your food gets cold."

After idly conversing with Shinjiro, she returned to the dorm and slept her fatigue away.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Aaaa. Typos. I forgot it was 'Hidetoshi' not Hiroshi! (rolling) Thanks for pointing that out. Also, I'm happy someone got Minato's alias reference. Ahahaha… Sorry for the relatively short chapter. It gets better, I promise.

**

* * *

**

_**TU **_**9/8/09- After School**

**

* * *

**

Nothing really eventful was going on today, although there were rumors about bikers going around. Hamuko overheard the housewives that often hung out at the Paulownia Mall mention that briefly before she hurried her errands to pick up more revival beads, and various other things, including fusion weapons and other exclusive items from Officer Kurosawa. As soon as she was done with her errands, she took a train back to Gekkoukan and met up with Yukari.

Hamuko enjoyed herself as they wandered through the Paulownia mall with aimless conversation. Although she wasn't too high on wearing accessories, Yukari managed to drag her into a particular store she would have never thought of going in.

'To check out the earrings', Yukari had said. Hamuko satiated her feelings of boredom by looking through several pairs of earrings herself. Yukari in the meantime picked up two different sets; one with soft pink rhinestone studs and the other pair were delicately shaped heart earrings. Both suited the pretty in pink girl, and both were very pretty. Glancing between both, Yukari showed them to Hamuko.

"Hey Hamuko, I can't decide on which one I want… can you a pick a pair for me?"

After looking over both pairs thoughtfully, she pulled a second pair of rhinestones and held them out to Yukari with a bright smile.

"Let's get matching pairs!" She said jubilantly as Yukari broke into a smile.

"That would be cool!" Yukari agreed as she placed the heart-shaped earring back on the shelf. "Oh, wait… your ears aren't pieced…"

"I'll get them pierced a later then. It'd be fun!" Hamuko grinned. Yukari smiled frivolously.

"Sure thing. Oh, but here's a tip: you should get them pierced by a guy, since guys have steadier holds than girls do. Trust me on that one." Yukari whispered furtively in Hamuko's ear before springing her interest back to the racks of jewelry. "Oh I know! Why don't you get a new choker then? I think you'd definitely look cute in one. I could use a new one too… why don't we get matching ones?"

Before Yukari could continue, her phone went off. Wonderingly, she gazed at the caller ID before glancing at Hamuko. "Oh, hang on, I've got a phone call." Giving an apologetic look to Hamuko, Yukari furtively turned her back and answered the phone.

"Uh-huh… what?" Hamuko stood idly, watching her with quiet interest as Yukari jumped slightly and pulled the phone away from her ear out of shock, it seemed. Right after, she brought it back to her ears and said quietly, "You're not?"

Her surprise was extremely clear. Yukari had nearly yelled that across the store before murmuring wistfully, "You want me to forgive you…?" Again, the brunette paused before nearly yelling into her phone. Obviously, Yukari looked very perturbed. "Wait! Don't do that! Do what you wanna do!"

"…But, That's not what I meant…" Again, Yukari fell silent before whispering into her phone again. "If that's what you want, go ahead… I don't care, so…" Another pause. "…You don't have to worry about me… Huh?"

Turning to the side, Yukari brushed a loose lock of hair over her ear, listening to the other line before replying, "You want to get together and talk about it?" Yukari shifted to the side uncomfortably, allowing Hamuko to see her face. The brunette's eyes widened as she stuttered, "S-Stop! Don't cry!"

"…I'll call you later, okay?" Yukari said finally before glancing at Hamuko. "…Alright, bye."

Sighing, Yukari finally shut her phone and glanced awkwardly at Hamuko. "…You probably heard all of that, huh?"

Nodding in affirmation, Hamuko watched Yukari tucked away her cell phone into her skirt pocket before glancing back at the red-eyed girl.

"That was my mom," Yukari said slowly as her voice trembled. Nevertheless, she continued to speak softly. "she apologized for everything that's happened… and she said that she wouldn't get remarried until I forgive her… o-oh crap… I c-can't stop shaking…"

Yukari was trembling. With a worried gaze, Hamuko led Yukari over to the Chaghall café and seated her in an empty chair, before following the same suit. Wordlessly, she ordered two Pheromone Coffees for them both and awaited Yukari to calm down. When she finally did, Yukari shifted unnervingly in the cushioned chair before locking a troubled gaze on Hamuko.

"…She wants to see me… but I'm really nervous…"

"Do you want to see her?"

"Well, I'm not the one who asked to meet," Yukari frowned as she lifted the teacup for a sip. "…I'm afraid that it might get ugly." After a sip of her tea, she placed the cup down on the table and smiled slightly. "…We haven't seen each other in nearly 10 years… so it's not going to be easy."

Hamuko blinked. She knew that Yukari hadn't seen her mother for a long time, but ten years? But then again, she did hint something about her father dying ten years ago, and the reason for it being so at Yakushima. The irony almost made her want to laugh at her own situation. Dryly, she stared at Yukari who gasped a moment later after she realized what she had said.

"Oh sorry! Your parents…" Waving her hands in a flustered motion, Yukari nearly knocked down her cup of Pheromone Coffee before Hamuko smiled dismissively. That was all that Yukari needed. Taking a deep breath, the brunette sunk into her seat with a groan. "I know that I should be considered 'lucky' because I have my mom… but… When I see her, I might get angry and end up saying something cruel." Grabbing an unused straw from the table, she dipped in slowly in her coffee and stirred it pointlessly as she gazed at its golden-brown surface with glassy eyes.

"…It'll be okay." Hamuko murmured after taking a sip. Stopping her straw in the fragrant coffee, Yukari smiled.

"Man, you always seem to know what to say, huh? I envy you." She said finally with a sour pout. "Nothing's going to change if I just run away. I wanna find my own words; not yours, or anyone else's." With another timid sigh, she resumed stirring.

"Deep down inside, I think she still misses Dad. She couldn't handle it… Losing someone important to her… That's why she needed someone to lean on…"

After a pause, Yukari finally lifted the straw away from the coffee and took another sip. Afterward, she gave a knowing look to the auburn-haired girl and smiled. "I think… that losing someone you love and having to be alone is really hard." With a wry look, Yukari took another sip before staring uncomfortably at her half-empty cup.

"It's hard to explain, but I realized this when you and I started going out, Hamuko. I was so afraid of losing someone close to me… so I tried to avoid coming close to anyone."

With an encouraging look, Hamuko asked, "So what'll you do?"

"…My mom just wanted to forget that fear. She's weak, but I won't look down on her." With a knowing smile, Yukari closed her eyes. "My mom and I are the same after all…"

With that, Yukari took a long sip, and gave Hamuko a satisfied smile. Smiling back, Hamuko was glad for her. She seemed ready to face her mother. Now if only Hamuko could do the same for Minato…

**CRACK**

**Thou art I… I art Thou…**

**Thou shall have our blessing with thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Lovers Arcana…**

With a deep breath, Yukari downed the rest of her tea before giving a pleasant smile to Hamuko. "…Well then! Let's go get some accessories."

Hamuko was completely fine with that. Standing up from her chair, she grabbed her school bag and waited for Yukari to follow the same suit. Chatting nonchalantly, Yukari and Hamuko had picked up friendship rings at the accessories store. Yukari had decided on a rose pink, while on the other hand, Hamuko had gotten a simple white one. They admired their respective rings and talked as they made they way to the dorm. She had been enjoying herself immensely… Until the subject changed, that is.

When they reached the front door of the dorm, it was nearly sundown. Yukari had been standing in front of the dorm for quite some time, before she turned towards Hamuko with a hesitant gaze. Finally, she broke the tension with a simple question.

"Hey Hamuko… you seem kinda friendly with him, y'know?"

"'Him'?" Hamuko looked at her wonderingly.

"You know, Kitaro-kun." She replied casually. "I know I mentioned it before yesterday about liking him because he seemed like a pretty nice guy, but I dunno…"

Hamuko smirked. "You're so fickle."

"…Maybe." Yukari mused as she twisted the corners of her mouth into a slight pout. "It's just that no one knows a lot about him. I mean, Mitsuru-senpai just brought him to the dorm out of the nowhere right after he interfered in the Full Moon Operation, and he didn't say much about himself yesterday either. What do you think?"

What did she think? She couldn't say anything to endanger their friendship, so all she could do was egg her on. Would it be wrong of her to dissuade her? They were like best friends… so the only thing that she _could _do was cheer her on… though, she wasn't exactly too happy that her best friend was after her brother of _all_ people. Hamuko stared placidly at her before she finally answered, "…Maybe he's uncomfortable with being here."

"Yeah… He did seem kinda depressed." Yukari murmured quietly. "not only that, but he did get a rough reception. Especially from Junpei." Sighing, Yukari's pout became a slight frown. "Speaking of Junpei, I wonder what's his problem? He's been kind of acting on the edge, right?"

**The same can be said for you and Mitsuru-senpai. **Hamuko thought dismissively as her eyes wandered to the front door.

"That's what I thought too." Yukari said with an irritated look as she creased her lips. "I mean seriously, what's his problem? Can't he be nice to the guy?"

"I'll get to the bottom of it." Hamuko said defensively. "So don't make any assumptions about Junpei. We're all on the same team, right Yukari?"

"Yeah, yeah…" With a brief sigh, she gazed buoyantly at Hamuko. "Oh yeah… Hamuko… can you do me a favor?"

Questioningly, she stared at the brunette and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think you can find out more about Kitaro-kun for me? Please?" Yukari had a slightly pleading look before she turned away bashfully. "…I don't know how to approach him actually, but that's just because I don't know anything about him…"

"Why don't you just ask? He's not a hard person to approach."

No. Approaching him wasn't hard at all. If Minato was still the same from all those years ago, then she knew the hardest thing would be finding something that he wanted to talk about. From her understanding, he only went with the flow… no matter what would happen, he wouldn't fight against anything that happened. He would merely accept things as they were, and go on with his own business. But that was ten years ago… Hamuko was sure that her blue haired twin had changed in some way… The only problem would be finding out.

"…Ehh, I guess." Yukari huffed a breath as she latched her hand on the front door of the dorm. "Enough standing around here though… It's starting to get cold."

"Yep." Hamuko replied somberly as stared at the red glow of the sunset. "Summer's definitely over."

"Uh-huh. It's kind of sad if you think about it. No use crying over it though... 'Time waits for no one.'" Yukari murmured before she nodded in agreement as she pulled the door open. "Let's go inside, Hamuko."

With an affirmative nod, Hamuko followed Yukari inside the double doors of the dorm.

**

* * *

Evening

* * *

**

Again, she had a usual greeting from Fuuka as she padded up the stairs to the third floor, dropping her bag off in her room before returning to the lounge.

The scene was almost exactly the same as yesterday's. Minato- no, _Kitaro, _again sat on the opposite side of the lounge near the kitchen, alone. Junpei was nowhere to be seen, as well as Mitsuru and Akihiko were also missing from the usual sight. Shinjiro-senpai was perched on a stool in the back of the lounge near the kitchen, reading a magazine of some sort. Yukari had most likely returned to her room to put away her purchases, and Ken was playing fetch with Koromaru indoors, which was something Mitsuru would have never permitted, she thought. Aigis stared attentively at Minato from the corner of her eye, and Fuuka, who had been typing away in silence finally rested her pale hands on the keyboard as she glanced at Hamuko.

"Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai aren't back from the hospital yet." Fuuka said deftly as she turned her head away from the bright glow of her laptop. "We won't be going to Tartarus until tomorrow most likely. Sorry, Hamuko."

"It's fine." She murmured absentmindedly in reply as she walked towards Kitaro and stopped his isolation from spreading further by plucking his aluminum-plated headphones off of his ears. Obviously confused, the blue-haired boy gazed at her bewilderedly as she pulled him up and out of his seat gently by the arm.

"Hamuko… what are you doing?" He asked in a fairly mild tone as she dragged him to the populated side of the lounge.

Hamuko replied with only a blasé smile as she seated him on the cushioned sofa next to Aigis. Ken and Koromaru stopped playing and stared inattentively at the situation. Aigis stared at Kitaro with curiosity as Fuuka peeked over her laptop to see what all the fuss was about. Even Shinjiro gawked in slight amusement as Kitaro glanced around, still wondering what Hamuko was doing. With a satisfied grin, she then took a seat next to the blue-haired boy, and sunk into the couch cushions contently as she stared up at him with her ruby red eyes.

"As long as you're part of the team, you shouldn't detach yourself." She piped passionately as she glanced around at the other members, who were listening avidly. Even Yukari, who had just returned from the third floor, stared with piqued curiosity as Hamuko continued to speak.

"You shouldn't have to feel the need to separate yourself. We're all here for you if you need us, and likewise, I'll be here for you too." Hoping her older brother would understand her feelings behind her actions, she awaited some sort of response. Silence dragged on afterward until Koromaru broke it with a sharp bark. The white and grey furred dog sprung up on Kitaro's lap, wagging his tail all the while.

"Bark!"

"…Koromaru-san says, 'Welcome to the team!'" Aigis translated in her flat speech as the corners of her lips curled into a rigid smile. "I will also welcome you into the team, Kitaro-san. Welcome!"

"O-Oh, right! Welcome aboard!" Fuuka stuttered with a shy smile as she shut her laptop delicately. "I'm sorry if you felt like you didn't belong here. I can understand that feeling…I know we're in the same class, but I don't think I ever told you my name. I'm Fuuka Yamagishi."

"And I'm Ken Amada, the youngest member so far." Ken waved as he walked closer to the center of attention. "So you can summon multiple personas like Hamuko-san, huh? I think that's amazing!" Ken yelled in a childish manner, breaking his mature façade for only a moment before coughing embarrassedly at his sudden outburst. Kitaro cracked a small smile.

"I'm Yukari Takeba, from class 2-F. Nice to meet you." Yukari smiled. "Uh, sorry for not saying 'hi' earlier… I mean, no offense. It'll be a lot more assuring knowing we've got more members for exploring Tartarus. Yeah…" Yukari finished lamely as she took a seat on the couch opposite of the twins and Aigis.

Glancing to the back of the room, she spotted the only upperclassmen still attending to his own matters. Grinningly, she yelled across the room, "Hey Shinjiro-senpai! Say hello!"

"…Tch." He muttered condescendingly as he averted his attention back to his magazine.

"Fine, have it your way," She moped as she averted her attention to the blue-haired boy, who was attentively listening to the other dormmates chatter with infectious liveliness. Beaming, Hamuko stared at Minato until he met her gaze with his storm grey eyes.

"Welcome to this world of ours."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Oh yes. It's finally begun! I've been leaving subtle hints throughout the prior chapters, and again, I'm somewhat surprised that no one notice the constant mention of it. The Arc words have been said, and the real action begins… or so I hope. Also, props to Ritachi for noticing the Girl who Leapt through Time reference! Elizabeth is such a troll by the way. You'll see what I mean.

I made this chapter longer in amends to my crappy filler, so enjoy. :3

* * *

**WEDS- 9/9/10 - Lunchtime**

* * *

Today was Wednesday. She was sitting idly in her desk, staring outside of the window deep in thought again. It was lunch time, and unlike her usual forwardness to eating, she sat dejectedly in her seat with Kitaro sitting next to her on a nearby desk. She today woke up with a terrible feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't the stomach ache she usually got from her unhealthy habit of eating so much. It was an ever-growing knot in her conscience, to the point where she was suffocating, and wanted to let it all out. Sighing briefly, she glanced at Kitaro. If anyone… maybe he would understand?

Hamuko gave the blue haired boy a troubled glance before standing up and dragging him out of the classroom by his free arm. Without a word, Kitaro followed her faithfully.

Again, he stared at her with concerned grey eyes as she brought him to the roof, and shut the door behind them. With an apologetic smile, she stared at her shoes in awkwardly.

"What's wrong this time?" Kitaro asked, getting straight to the point.

"…" Giving a dejected look, she futilely brushed away her short auburn bangs. "Onii-chan, do you have _those_?"

"'Those'?"

"…Y'know. Those cards that sometimes appear in your mind after you talk to your friends?"

"…Oh. Social Links…" Kitaro blinked once before he realized what she meant. "…What about them?"

"I really, _really _don't mean to pry, but have you ever gotten the feeling that they've just… _disappeared_?" The blue haired boy merely stared at her, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"No. The bonds with your friends never vanish…" He denied it flatly as he shook his head. "but… what are you trying to imply? Did you do something…?"

**Something bad**, she thought. But that was the feeling that was steadily growing inside. She bit her lip.

"…Hamuko," He began to say with a steeled gaze. "did you enjoy helping whatever you did to help those people? I admit that I've had them reverse once or twice… but their feelings never vanished. Did you do something?"

"I…"

She enjoyed helping others. To see them stand on their own was something she enjoyed, even after getting tricked by Tanaka, she found out that he had donated ten million yen to children in need, and shrugged it off to keep his eccentric TV façade. She tried to help Mutatsu have something to look forward to, despite his early rants of not expecting anything in the future was the best way to go. Hamuko wondered how he was doing in his quest to make up with his family. She smiled to herself whenever she thought of Bebe, who had left for France in hopes to persuade his uncle to return. She silently cheered on Rio, hoping that someday Kenji would return her feelings, and that she would continue her passions of playing Tennis.

Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, Mitsuru, Shinjiro, Koromaru, Hidetoshi, Maiko, Bunikichi and Mitsuko, even Pharos… If she didn't know them very well at the moment, she still had warm feelings for all of them. They were her dear friends, friends she would've died for in her younger years of growing up under the neglectful eyes of her aunts and uncles, but there was an exception (she had lived with a certain family member for the longest time, and admittedly, it was much better than being sent to a boarding school).

Nonetheless, she loved her friends dearly. Sure, they burdened her with their problems, and took advantage of her at times, but in the end, she told herself it was worth it. Even if they always left, she could see their resolve to amend whatever they had lost, or determine themselves for the future.

Hamuko liked seeing that resolve in people.

There were still others she didn't have either, if social links corresponded with the twenty two major Arcana; She was still missing the Sun, Fortune, Judgment and the Empress. And Saori…

Her feelings were gone. She had always tried to understand what they were aiming for. Saori, she wanted to face the future and become accepted by her parents. Hamuko understood that. But, it was as if those feelings- everything that Saori had hoped for the future- had been stolen from her. She was a mere husk of herself, afflicted by Apathy syndrome. Hamuko was extremely perturbed by this.

"…I only wanted to help…" She mumbled forlornly. "…I'm going to the Velvet room after school to find out. If anyone should know, it'd be them, right?"

"…Maybe." Kitaro sighed briefly before patting Hamuko's head. "Don't push yourself. If you're anything like 'then'… you should take it easy. Don't blame yourself either."

Hamuko still wasn't convinced. Staring at the grey eyed boy, she asked vehemently, "…Am I bothering you?"

"…" Kitaro gave her a solemn stare before finally answering. "…If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. No matter what others tell you, if you're deserted by everyone you know, I'll always be here as long as you need me."

Hamuko never thought that something like that would actually happen to her, but knowing that he would stay with her comforted her.

"…Why?"

"It's simple…" Kitaro pulled her close, until his forehead was touching hers. Etched onto his face was a rare smile, or something that he would never allow others to see even at his happiest. Smiling was something he only did while he was in the presence of those he could trust. As Hamuko wondered these things, she felt herself blushing as Kitaro continued.

"…I'm your older brother… It's my responsibility to make sure that you're happy. So no matter what happens, as long as you need me, I'll be here for you. I've got nothing to lose anyway…"

Kitaro, Minato, it didn't matter which name he went by. He wasn't the type of person who allowed his emotions to show on his face. Hamuko in contrast, allowed whatever she was feeling to be shown on her face. It was the way they lived. Hamuko closed her eyes blissfully, taking comfort of having someone she could relate to. But the last part bothered her. He 'had nothing to lose'… Did he mean that literally? Mentally shaking her head, she gazed up at him. She didn't want to be a burden to him by telling him all her troubles…

Finally, his smile faded as he pulled his head back, and pat her tenderly on the head again.

"C'mon." He tugged her cheeks and stretched them to some extent with a stoic expression. "Smile for me."

Flustered, Hamuko pulled her face away, and rubbed her cheeks gingerly. A small pout graced her face as Kitaro, she saw, was trying to stifle a chuckle. Hamuko found herself smiling inadvertently as she rubbed her cheeks. It was the first time in ten years she had heard him make something remotely close to a laugh.

"Seeing that you're feeling better… I'll be going now, all right?" Smiling ever so slightly, Kitaro shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the door. Stopping, he grabbed the door handle and gave Hamuko a side glance from the corner of his fringe-covered eye.

"I'll see you later at the dorm."

With that, he left the roof, leaving Hamuko to herself. She stayed there for the remainder of lunch before returning to her classroom, with a much lighter conscience. She wanted to see her elder brother happy. What had been wrong with her for the past couple of days? She had been letting her melancholy take too much out of herself.

Getting him to smile more often was now on her list of priorities.

* * *

**After School**

**

* * *

**

She waited for class to end so she could eat. She hadn't eaten anything since morning, and well, simply put, she was starving. When the bell did ring, she scooted out of her desk and stretched her numb legs as she began her brisk walk to the door, but much to her surprise, Junpei approached her before she could do so. Questioningly, she gazed at the cap-wearing teen.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to ya about something…" He began to say. "It's about the new guy on the team." Junpei scowled slightly as he continued to speak. "…You're the one who introduced him, right? Don't you think that there's somethin' kind of… _off_ about him?"

"Like what?" Hamuko asked curiously as she lifted her head up with piqued interest. Junpei rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Look, I dunno. You seem to trust the guy a lot, despite the fact he just got here outta the friggin' blue." Junpei groaned before he spoke again, with a doubting edge in his voice. "I mean, come on… 'Kitaro Shujinko'? It sounds so goddamn fake, but everyone's buying it! It pisses me off!"

"Junpei…"

"…Sorry." He said somberly as he titled his hat over his eyes. "Just forget everything I said, okay Hamuko?"

"… Is something on your mind?" Giving a mixed look concern and hope, Hamuko gazed intently at Junpei, waiting for his answer.

Tentatively, Junpei fumbled with his cap. "…Nah, just forget about. I'm in a bad mood today, that's all."

"Why's that?" She asked worriedly. Tapping the side of her cheek delicately, she frowned a little before brightening her expression with the idea she had hatched in her mind. "Oh, I know! How about some ramen? It'll cheer you right up!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Junpei grinned apologetically. "…I've already got plans after school. The hospital…" He began to say, but his voice trailed off as he took off his hat and looked away sheepishly. "Don't take it personally though. We're still friends, right?"

"We'll always be friends. Best friends." She grinned back firmly. "I'll be cheering you on, alright Junpei?"

"…Best friends, huh? Never expected to be best friends with a girl… but you're not just any girl." Grinning jokingly, Junpei put his cap back on and sighed with relief. "Well then, see ya later, leader."

"Good luck." Hamuko smiled as Junpei walked out of the classroom with a confident grin.

Now that she was left alone again, she sighed to herself. Despite Kitaro's talk earlier, she was at a loss, because somehow she felt it was her fault.

"…No." **It wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could do… **

Hamuko wanted to believe what Kitaro told her. People were still depending on her. And as long as she was needed, she would be here to stay. But that was just the thing. After this year, it was probable that she would have to relocate again. Now that she had so many wonderful friends, this idea didn't appeal to her at all. She wanted to stay, but then again, her relatives who always knew best would decide what she would do next. Groaning, she massaged her temples as the idle chatter of the girls in her class reached her ears.

"Hey, did ya hear the rumor about that one journalist going around?"

"You mean that one who goes around the station and mall asking about Apathy syndrome? She nearly jumped at me once!" A glasses-wearing girl replied nonchalantly. "What's up with all the rumors going around anyway? It's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"Like I know. But when you hear a rumor, aren't you tempted to find out if it's true or not?" Her friend giggled. "Anyhow, the rumor is that lady is looking for someone!"

"Whaaaaat? Didn't she say that her only motive was to find out the deal behind all the Apathy Syndrome cases? Where'd you hear this one?"

"The rumor is like, well, apparently she's searching for some dude, so she purposely pissed off her boss and was sent here to do research on Apathy syndrome."

"Whoa! That's so cliché. Is she stalking this guy or what?"

"Like I know, but wouldn't it be cool if she were looking for one of her lost loves or something!"

At that point, Hamuko stopped listening. She had better things to do than listen to rumors. Instead, she clipped her headphones to her ears and walked out of the classroom, towards the place where she believed there were answers.

**[Line break]**

"Welcome to Velvet Room. What may we assist you with today?"

She received a cordial greeting from Theodore, as per usual. Noting that Elizabeth was still here as well, she waved at both platinum blonds before digging through her bag, pulling out a tray of Takoyaki from the Iwatodai Station that she had picked up before coming to the Velvet Room. There originally were two, but she had thoughtlessly devoured the first to curb her hunger pangs. Surprisingly, both Elizabeth and Theodore abandoned their posts and compendiums alike post haste and stared at her expectantly. Begging, almost. _Almost. _

Hamuko smiled awkwardly at both of them.

"What's up? How've you guys been?"

"Quite well," Elizabeth replied smartly with a quaint smile. "It's _so_ much easier now that we needn't pass over dimensions like before. Theo and I see each other much more often now…"

"So you didn't see each other much before?"

"Correct!" Elizabeth nodded genially as she clapped her hands together. "As you know, I was assigned by Master Igor to be Master Minato's assistant, and Theo ended up as yours. Time passes differently in this world compared to yours, so most of our meetings were cut short, or 'touch and go' as one would say. When we do get the pleasure to speak together, he does talk quite fondly of those… dates you take him out on," Elizabeth replied exuberantly much to Theodore's obvious discomfort. Smiling evilly, Elizabeth threw a side glance at Theodore.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you did say 'date', right Theo?"

"A-Ah… sister… Must you bring that up _now_ of all times?" It was one of those rare occasions that Theodore had allowed himself to slip up and show his embarrassment in front of Hamuko. His pale face was flushed with a robust shade of pink as he glowered at Elizabeth, who took no heed of him.

Hamuko blinked bemusedly. Was this the sister who 'subjected him to unimaginable tortures'?

"A-Anyway!" Theo coughed before regaining his composure. "Might I ask Master Hamuko… but might you be willing to share?"

"The Takoyaki?" Hamuko asked as Theo gave a swift nod of his head. "Sure! I bought it for you since I thought you would like it…" Glancing at Elizabeth, Hamuko noticed the golden eyed girl stare at Theo enviously, when suddenly, a look of candid glee festered on her face.

Theo, in the meantime, was absolutely gratified. "You have my sincerest thanks, Master Hamuko. Indeed, as the saleswoman said, these are good enough to melt one's cheeks-"

"Theo, not too long ago, you do recall that story you told me?" Elizabeth interrupted. Hamuko gazed at her inquisitively.

"He tells you stories?"

"Why yes. I enjoy hearing stories, you see…" Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "and most of the time, they are of you."

Hamuko felt herself blush. "M-Me?"

"S-Sister!" Theo yelled indignantly, nearly dropping the tray of Takoyaki in the process.

"What might be the problem, Theo? Surely there's no problem in mentioning our affections for our dear guests. I for one, am very fond of spending time with Master Minato. Is it not the same for you? Or do you hate Master Hamuko? Which is it, my dear younger brother?" Still smiling calmly, Elizabeth threw a suggestive look to the ever-reddening blond. Theo could only gape at Elizabeth's audacity.

"I recall that time where you told me that she had thoughtlessly allowed herself to remain stationary in the street. How did it go again?" Elizabeth cleared her throat as she spoke eloquently. "Let me see… You 'dove towards her with unparalleled speed and pulled her away out of the mechanical beast's path, in the same fashion a striking white knight would do so for his beloved princess-'"

"Please! Enough, sister!" Theodore yelled embarrassedly. "I… I'll subject myself to… _that… _again. But in exchange, you must never speak of that event again!"

"…'That'?" Hamuko parroted, but Theo merely turned his face in the opposite direction, hiding his shame, she assumed. She would be doing the same, but she found Elizabeth's bullying all too amusing.

"It… is nothing to concern yourself over, Master Hamuko." He coughed again, before gazing squarely at Elizabeth. "…Well?"

"Throw in the Takoyaki too, and maybe I shall consent to your terms."

"Nng… fine." Theo grumbled as he dolefully handed over the tray of Takoyaki, which Elizabeth gracefully removed from his hands, plucked the delicacy into her mouth and chewed blissfully.

"Thank you for your business, Theo." Elizabeth prodded his cheek teasingly as he gave a crestfallen look over the loss of the Takoyaki.

With a sympathetic look, Hamuko pat his back tenderly, suddenly wishing that she hadn't eaten the first tray. With a side glance, he cleared his throat again, and regained his composure. With a cool (but defeated) look, he gazed at Hamuko intently.

"Ahem… so… what can we do for you today?"

"A-Ah! Right!" Hamuko smiled delicately. "I'd like to talk to Igor please. There's something that I need to discuss with him…"

"By all means," Theodore nodded. With that, he and Elizabeth quickly took their leave through one of the doors to the side, leaving her alone with the long nosed man, who had been sitting in the navy blue loveseat, watching the entire time.

Staring questioningly at Igor, Hamuko took her seat in the chair that was strikingly similar to Eurydice's Lyre. After being seated comfortably, the long nosed man gazed at her from behind his crooked hands.

"I see you've finally come to realize one of your consequences." Igor spoke softly with his same unnerving smile.

"Yes. You mentioned the last time I came here. I was… wondering about that." Hamuko nodded. "…What's happening?"

"…It is no trifle matter, my dear. The consequences that revolve around your actions are great, but as I've said many times now, as long as you accept them in the end, you will be welcome here in the Velvet Room. As for your Punishment…" Nodding, Igor stared at Hamuko before waving his gloved hand over the fluttering table cloth. Immediately, a small deck of Tarot Cards appeared, bearing the insignia of the black and white ornate mask.

"Tell me my dear, would you care for a… telling of your fortune before I might continue?"

"By all means." She replied, not really wanting to stop him at this point.

"Very well." The deck began shuffling itself accordingly. Taking three cards randomly from the deck, Igor placed the three cards in a straight line, the rest of the deck disappearing with a wave of his hand. Hamuko watched as Igor flipped over the first card. It depicted a man being strung upside down.

"The Hanged Man in the upright position. The Hanged Man is always the card prior to Death and it usually represents the hope and fear of a different more challenging path." Igor said dryly, as he rubbed a corner of the card before looking keenly to the cards that lie waiting.

"The Hanged Man also brings up the idea of the total worth of one idea as compared to another. It symbolizes the revelation that life is different depending on whichever way you choose to look at it. You still fear that there will be risk and sacrifice in your decision to abandon your worldly values and plunge into the depths of "Self" to seek the inner reality needed to become whole - but from this sacrifice, from your willingness to put aside the world for a while and experiment with the 'inner' experience will come enlightenment and renewal."

With his verdict complete, Igor flipped over the second card. On this card, there was an etched woman holding a horn towards three people. Hamuko hadn't seen that card before.

"The Judgment, in the reversed position. It is not uncommon to find this card inverted, for this is a very difficult step in your evolution of consciousness."

"There may be a serious flaw, clearing has not been achieved. Guilt, which is part of not forgiving self, can be the result of assuming more responsibility than is one's lot. This is seen as an aspect of the sin of pride - for it is presumptuous of us to assume too much responsibility. Discover what you are sowing for yourself. You can be optimistic about the seeds you plant within yourself - given half a chance, they will grow in quite miraculous ways…"

Eyeing the last card, Igor turned it over. It was a warrior on a chariot, being pulled by two sphinxes.

"The Chariot, in the upright position. The Chariot card represents the need to take control of ones actions to rise above the conflicts in ones life."

"Accept that you are 'in' the world but not 'of' the world- The Chariot represents a dualistic nature and that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Focus and awareness is necessary in order to make the most out of the situation. Most importantly, it represents the need to hold on tightly to the reigns because should we let go we will face the likelihood of going way off course. Ultimately, if we don't hold tight and steer our way through, our life can get way out of control…"

Waving his hand once more, the cards vanished just as abruptly as they had appeared. With an airy sigh, Igor folded his hands and perched his outlandish nose just above them, staring at Hamuko disturbingly. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably before Igor finally broke the silence.

"You've made your journey much more complicated than what fate had mapped out for you, my dear guest. That, is quite clear. Not even my master knows what possibilities your future holds… but nonetheless, continue. Only your heart can be your guide, and I, a helper or mentor if you will." With a final wave of his hands, he closed his eyes briefly.

"…Now… let us discuss the punishment bestowed upon you. Your particular world is being subjected to a severe unbalance due to a specter's appearance, or in short, our other guest. My master had issued out two forms of punishment to you: If anyone found out about your relationship with your sibling, the price would be exacted on yourself, or on your relations with people. The second punishment is that the world around you has become much more… _influenced_, if you will, thanks to its sudden unbalance. What that means, I shall leave for you to decipher."

Hamuko's eyes widened in realization. "…So then… when I told Mitsuru-senpai, Saori was… _erased_?"

"That is indeed correct."

"It was my fault that this happened to her…?"

"Again, yes."

Hamuko swallowed her unease on the subject and continued. "…Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"My master allowed me to only impart this information to you on the condition that you approached us for answers. I may be the master of the Velvet room, but there are higher powers beyond your current understanding. Please understand this." He responded contritely.

Nodded, Hamuko steeled her gaze before venturing another question. "Igor, you said that Minato has a punishment too. What's his?"

"…He is a special case. His parallel's one of my previous guest's punishments. That is all I can say upon discussing the matter with you. If you wish to know what his punishment is, I suggest you go forward and ask him yourself."

Something was off. Hamuko creased her lips before asking, "…When did he go to the Velvet Room and learn all this?"

"I am not obligated to speak more of my other guest's tribulations or motives."

"Are you like this with all of your guests?"

"Indeed." With an affirmative nod, Igor's Cheshire smile stretched taut. "Remember my dear guest, other may be affected in the near future, but do not lose sight of your goal at the end. No, find what is you are seeking. Do not be ruled by your fate. Your fate is ruled by you. Your decisions only add to that factor…"

"That's a pretty convincing line." Hamuko said weakly as she smiled slightly at the old man.

For the first time, Igor's eyes were filled with a nostalgic glint as he spoke. "…An old guest of mine parted words those words to me. He accepted his fate in the end, and fulfilled his contract. I cannot say I know what happened to him, after this very long time… Perhaps, there will be another time for that story."

With another brief shut of his eyes, Hamuko heard the Velvet Room gain speed. When Igor reopened them, Elizabeth and Theodore emerged from the blue door and stood adjacently on either side of their long-nosed master. Hamuko at the same time stood up, and bowed her head respectfully at the elderly man before turning her back towards room's residents.

"…Until then," He spoke in his airy voice, slurring his words purposely. "Farewell."

* * *

**Evening**

* * *

When she had arrived at the Dorm, she had intended to speak with her elder brother effective immediately. She had shrugged off her usual greeting and strutted through the lounge in hopes of see him, but much to her displeasure, he was no where in sight. Frowning, she tossed her school bag on the coffee table and collapsed on the sofa, grumbling in annoyance.

"…Hey. Arisato."

Turning around, she spotted the beanie-wearing senior, clad in his purple pea-breasted coat. Giving him a curious look, Shinjiro gave her an indifferent stare as began to speak.

"…If you're wondering where that Shujin-guy went off to, he took the robot out somewhere some time ago."

"…Really?" Giving a wondering look, Hamuko wondered how Kitaro was able to drag Aigis outside of the dorm, given that she couldn't no matter how many times she tried.

"…Yeah. He was getting ready to take the dog out on a walk when she approached him, and asked if he'd let her accompany her or some shit like that. You get the goddamn point." He said roughly.

"…Thanks for telling me." She grinned goofily. "Oh, and Senpai-"

"There you go with the 'senpai' bullshit again. Didn't I tell you to just call me by my goddamn name?" He cut her off in mid sentence, glowering down at her.

Hamuko refused to waver. Instead, she smiled. "Yes, you've said it a lot of times already. But I'll only stop if you stop calling me by my last name. Call me by my name too. Ha-mu-ko."

"I ain't stupid." Shinjiro grumbled.

"Are you implying that I am?" Hamuko asked objectively. Much to her displeasure, he nodded a 'yes'. Pouting, she crossed her arms defiantly and stared up at Shinjiro. For a long time it seemed, neither of them moved, until finally Shinjiro broke the moment by pulling his beanie over his eyes and slinking to the back of the room, defeated.

Hamuko was about to let him get off, as she moodily pumped up the volume of her headphones by several notches, when she noticed something peculiar. Glancing around the lounge, she saw that no one else was here. Usually that meant they had returned to their rooms, or they were still out, or in Kitaro, Aigis, and Koromaru's case, went out. She glanced at Shinjiro from the corner of her eye.

…Had he waited for her to come back?

Brazenly, she stood up and walked towards the back of the room where he stood, complaining to himself it seemed. When she got close enough, Shinjiro stared at her coldly.

"…You. What do you want?"

"Let's get something to eat!"

Again, like the first time, it had caught him off guard. Hamuko smiled daringly, awaiting his response.

Hamuko had managed to drag him off to Wakatsu, since Shinjiro had stated he didn't care where they went this time. She had priory stated that she wanted to go out to eat, since she hadn't had much to eat today. Before Shinjiro could think of protesting, she stomach growled loudly, sealing her case. After they sat down in an empty table near the window and ordered they respective meals, Hamuko began humming a refrain from 'Warm Feeling' as she began waiting.

"…You eat here often?" He asked, breaking the silence once more as she stopped humming.

"Yep." She answered immediately with a nod of her head. "I love this place."

"…You seem to love a lot of places, don't you?" He said after a while, before heaving a sigh and mumbling, "…Aki should eat here too. All he ever eats is meat…"

Hamuko smiled amusedly as Shinjiro continued to speak.

"…About Aki… from what you see, is he fighting properly?"

"Of course," She replied, wondering if Shinjiro was worried about Akihiko's prior injuries. "He's a great fighter."

"Is that right?" Shinjiro asked, with a slight smirk before nodding seriously. "…You know more about fighting than I do, so… I'll leave that to you."

"…Your way of approving things… that's just the way you are, isn't it?" He said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously, but Shinjiro merely shrugged.

"With you, it's a hell of a lot more easier than it originally was with me, Aki and Kirijo. Back then, we were stupid kids trying to be heroes, and trying to one up each other constantly. Your power's a great thing. You know what I mean, right?"

"Mhm. I hope it is…"

"Jeez, you've got a lot of confidence in yourself, you know that?" He replied sarcastically as he rested his neck against his hand. With a gentle smile, Shinjiro murmured quietly, "…You're doing a great job."

Praise was the last thing she expected out of him. Smiling, Hamuko nodded warmly as the waiter laid their meals on the table. Even if he didn't show it, somehow she felt behind his cold demeanor, Shinjiro really cared for S.E.E.S. As the delectable aroma of her tonkatsu filled the air, she grabbed her chopsticks eagerly. Hungrily, Hamuko began digging in at ludicrous speeds as Shinjiro watched in amazement of how she was packing all the food into her small body.

**CRACK**

**Thou shall have our blessings when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana…**

"Sho shempai," She chewed slowly, gazing up at Shinjiro. "Do you shometimesh regresth not being able to go to schsool with the othersh?"

"…Talk after you're done eating your food. I can barely understand you." He replied flatly as she attempted to choke it all down. Instead, it backfired, and she ended up coughing. Frowning, Shinjiro gingerly handed her his glass of water, which she drank down with a bit trouble. She sputtered a bit as she removed the cup from her lips, gagging slightly before picking up right where she left off.

"Idiot." He mumbled tersely. "…So… what were you trying to say?"

Stopping, she stared at him intently before asking, "I said, 'Do you regret not being able to go to school with the others?'"

"…Didn't I tell you to drop the subject?"

"But senpa-"

"_Ah_."

"Mm…" She started to say in protest. "But Shinjiro…san?"

"Cut the honorific crap too while you're at it."

"But it doesn't sound right!" Hamuko complained as Shinjiro shook his head dismissively. With a disapproving pout, she whined, "Senpaaaaai!"

Shinjiro covered the side of his cheek and turned the opposite direction, pretending that he couldn't hear her. Her remaining rice lay forgotten as Hamuko attempted to get his attention once more, but to no avail. In the end, when she finally gave up and began eating her unfinished tonkatsu, she imagined a smile to be hiding behind his hand.

**One day, **she thought. **One day, I'll see that smile.**


End file.
